Broken
by FelsGoddess
Summary: Eight months after the death of Jacen Solo, Jaina Solo continues to struggle with day-to-day life. Problems arise when a sinister force tries to take over the Jedi and take control of the galaxy. J/J
1. Chapter 1

Title: Broken  
Characters: Jaina, Jag, Han, Leia, ect.  
Disclaimer: This isn't my universe, I'm just playing in it.

Jaina Solo sat staring at the screen in front of her with a look of complete disdain. She had been reading and filing reports all day. That's all she did anymore. She read reports, filed them away and gathered information for the Jedi Order.

For six months.

Jaina turned the screen off and leaned back her in chair. She absent-mindedly began twisting her engagement ring around her finger. It had become a habit, as of late. Her fiancé, Jagged Fel was head of the Galactic Empire. He was off at the capital in Bastion doing something or another. She was stuck on Corescant.

Reading reports.

It wasn't that she craved action, far from it. She'd seen enough death and destruction to last ten lifetimes. She found herself at loose ends. She was no teacher. Not only did she not have the patience for it, but also she didn't want to face the questions.

And boy, were their questions.

Questions about her battle with Cadeus. Questions about Jacen. Questions about Anakin. Questions about being named Sword of the Jedi. Jaina did not have the mental energy to discuss this with every single apprentice, Knight and Master.

Jaina refused to take on an apprentice. She couldn't save her brother. She had no right to instruct another person. She knew the Masters were keeping her from most missions that would involve questions regarding her brother.

So Jaina had become, essentially, the Jedi Secretary.

At first, she hadn't minded it. No one bothered her. Reports were sent to her, rarely brought in person. No questions, no sorrowful stares. She did her job and went home at the end of the day. Sometimes she went to her parents' for dinner. Those visits were more frequent when Jag was not around. Her niece, Allana, was always happy to see her.

Jaina picked up a holo image of Allana. She was sitting on top of the _Millennium Falcon_. Jaina's father, Han Solo, was working on his beloved ship. Allana was laughing at something out of site. She looked like the perfect blend of her mother, Tenel Ka, and her father, Jacen.

Allana had brought a sense of hope to the family. Somehow, she always seemed to know when someone needed her. She had her demons; she always would. It pained Jaina to know that it was her brother's fault.

The feeling of sorrow, pain, guilt and frustration began closing in on her, again. She stood up quickly. She had to get out of here. She felt as if the walls were closing in on her. She felt as though fingers were being pointed at her and whispers of, "She murdered her own brother" were shot at her.

Jaina threw her cloak over her shoulders, snapped her lightsaber on her belt, locked the door and left. She walked quickly past students of all ages. She had no idea what time it was. She ignored the route to her quarters. She rushed to the north exit of the Temple.

"Jaina-" she heard Kyp Durron shouted as she rushed by him. She ignored him. She didn't want to speak to anyone here. She raced down the steps and down the public walkway that would take her to her parents' building. She tried to ignore the glances and whispers as she made her way up to her parents' apartment.

Jaina entered quietly. Han was seated on the floor playing some type of game with Allana. She gave a tight smile to them both and slide past them, heading toward her bedroom there. She locked the door and ripped of her cloak. In the privacy of her room, she began to cry.

__

Han watched helplessly as his daughter entered their home and locked herself away. He could hear her muffled sobs down the hallway. Allana looked at him, concern in her young eyes, but did not say anything. This wasn't the first time this had happened. Han motioned for Allana to keep playing her game. Experience told him it was best to leave Jaina alone for a while.

Hours after Jaina's crying had subsided, Han, Leia and Allana were seated around the dinner table. Leia had unlocked their daughter's door and found her sleeping. She left her that way.

A blood-curdling scream came from the back bedroom. Han and Leia jumped up and ran back to the room. Leia opened the door. Jaina was still asleep, thrashing wildly, locked in a nightmare. Han and Leia exchanged looks and nodded. Han walked over and began to untangle the sheets from his daughter's tight grasp as Leia gently tried to wake her.

Jaina sat up, eyes wild. She looked around the room restlessly as she became fully awake. She sat for a few seconds as the realities of her dreams came crashing down upon her. She began to shake. Han pulled him to her tightly, calming her down.

After a few minutes, Jaina sat quietly on her bed, silent tears streaming down her face. There was nothing Han or Leia could do to make the pain go away. All they could do was try to comfort her.

"Aunt Jaina?" Allana's called from the doorway, "Did you dream about my daddy."

Jaina nodded at the little girl. Allana went into the room and scrambled onto the bed. She sat down in Jaina's lap.

"I do, too, sometimes. Sometimes it's when he was good, but it's scary when he's bad," she said, and then asked, "Do you want to know what I do to make myself happy?"

"What's that?" Jaina asked.

"I remember when I found out he was my Daddy and said he loved me and when he would come visit me and Mommy," she responded simply.

Allana's response brought a smile to Jaina's face.

"That's a good idea, Allana. I will have to think of happy memories," she told her niece, kissing her forehead. Jaina gently nudged her off her lap and said, "I'm going to shower."

Han and Leia watched the scene silently. Leia walked over and wrapped an arm around Allana.

"That was very nice of you, Allana," Leia told her.

The comm unit pinged in the background. Han stepped out of Jaina's room and went into his to answer it. He was surprised to see a worried looking Jagged Fel in front of him.

"Is Jaina okay?" he answered without preamble.

"Yeah, why?" Han responded, puzzled.

"I received a message from Master Durron telling me she had left the Temple fleeing like a mad woman again," Jag responded simply, and then continued, "I haven't been able to reach her."

"She's here. She had another…attack," Han responded. He didn't know if attack was the right word or not. No one had come up with a better one. They had been increasing in frequency over the past month.

Jag nodded solemnly, and then asked, "Is she there?"

"Shower."

"Please tell her to call me as soon as possible," he asked, "Good evening."

With that, the transmission ended. Han ran his hand over his eyes. He liked Fel alright, but he didn't care for his extended absences. Jaina was worse off when he was gone. That irked Han, too. He knew he had always been slightly less pleasant to live with whenever Leia was out. That his little girl had found someone to share miserable times like that with annoyed him.

--

Jaina leaned against the side of the shower wall. Her nightmares replayed in her head. She saw the final moments of Jacen's life. She saw herself putting her lightsaber through him. She saw herself clutching his dead, broken body on floor. She felt the raw, crippling rip inside of her as her twin's life ended.

It wasn't enough for the galaxy to take one of her brothers. No, it was greedy and had to take both from her. Anakin, a bright star going nova before it's time and Jacen, a gentle spirit warped by war, hatred and misguided beliefs. She found herself wondering, as she often did, what would have happened if it had been Anakin instead of her who came back from Myrkr. Would it have been different? Would Jacen have turned?

Jaina turned off the water and grabbed a towel. She felt apprehensive and alone. The small relief she had had before when she stayed here was gone. She had to leave. She needed to feel safe. She needed to heal. She couldn't do that here. She couldn't do it at the Jedi Temple.

Jaina dressed quickly. She rushed to her room and threw several items in a bag. She walked quickly out of her room as fast as she had entered. She ran into her father on the way to the front room.

"Jag called," he told her.

"Oh," Jaina said. Despite her mood, a small smile spread across her face. She asked, "What did he say?"

"He's worried about you. Call him," Han responded, and then asked, "Leaving?"

Jaina nodded, and then responded, "I need to get away from here for awhile. Clear my head."

"Any particular destination in mind?" Han asked, having a hunch.

"Bastion," Jaina admitted.

Han hugged her tightly and said, "I love you. Don't forget to tell your mother and Allana goodbye."

Jaina nodded and went to do just that. After she left her parents' place, she quietly slipped into the Jedi Temple. She quickly grabbed a few things from her office. She noticed her comm link sitting on the desk. The light was blink on the wall unit. Jaina walked over and glanced at her messages. Two were from Jag, wondering about her. Another was from Kyp. Jaina deleted all them. She left her office and stopped by her quarters. In less than ten minutes, she was on her way to the docking bay of the Temple. She hopped into her StealthX, contacted flight control and took off.

Jaina waited until she was in hyperspace before sending a message to Jag. She kept it brief. She told him she was okay and would talk to him very soon. She added for him to stay put. The last thing she needed was him jumping in his Clawcraft and coming after her.

Jaina closed her eyes. She could still feel the walls closing in on her, but they were a little less forceful. Jaina shifted slightly in her seat to mediate during her long flight.

__

Head of State Jag Fel was rarely an impatient man. He never showed any signs of outward irritation whenever he listened to the various politicians bicker. He kept a calm, expressionless face.

Normally.

Tonight was not one of those moments. He had been awoken early this morning by a message from Kyp, asking about Jaina. Jag had asked Kyp to keep an eye on her when he was away. The battle with Jacen had broken her. She usually woke up screaming during the night. She would have anxiety attacks. Jag was ready to jump into his Clawcraft and go to her that instant, but Kyp convinced him to wait. He spoke to the Solos, who said she was with them.

Jag may have agreed to wait, but he didn't have to like it. He had tried to get a hold of Jaina. He finally heard from her, but it was just a short message. It gave no indication of how she exactly was or anything.

Jag rubbed his hand over his eyes. If he didn't hear anything else in the next hour, he was leaving, Empire be damned.

"Sir?"

Jag looked over at the man asking for his attention.

"Yes?" he responded. _What now_, he thought to himself.

"Sir, the reports from the…" Jag automatically tuned him out. He already knew and to be honest, he did not care at the moment about shipment issues on one of the many backwater worlds he ruled over.

Jag stood up and excused himself. Let them bicker late into the night. Nothing important was going to be decided tonight, anyways. He walked quickly out of the room, fast enough, he hoped to avoid being stopped by anyone.

Jag entered his quarters. He didn't bother to turn on the light. He started to head towards his bedroom when the light came up. He whirled around, blaster out.

"You know, walking around in the dark isn't smart, Jagged."

A grin broke out on Jag's face. He replied, "You were the one sitting in the dark. Planning on attacking me?"

"Perhaps," Jaina Solo answered with a grin. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I should never have given you a clearance code," he murmured.

"I would have stolen it, regardless. It's much more fun to sneak up on you," she responded. He pulled back from her slightly to look at her. She had bags under her eyes. Her eyes were slightly puffy and red. She'd been crying. Jag hated it when she cried. He gave her a soft kiss.

"What's wrong, Jaina?" he asked when he released her lips. He led her to the couch in the next room.

Jaina sighed. She stared at her hands in her lap for a few minutes. Jag put his arm around her, waiting for her to decide when to speak.

A few silent tears began to flow down her cheeks. Jaina buried her face in his chest.

"It's been eight months. I feel trapped. I can't get away. Everywhere I go people look at me, ask me. I can hear them whispering. I can't stay with Jedi. Everyone wants to know how he fell. I can't stay at Mom and Dad's. I took their other son away," Jaina said into his chest, "Even alone, I feel it all bearing down on me. I'm tired, Jag. I'm tired of crying. I'm tired of not being able to sleep the night."

Jag rubbed her back while she cried. He hated Jacen Solo for what he had done to Jaina. There was nothing Jag could do erase her pain. It wasn't like when Anakin died. Jag had lost siblings, too. He understood. He had never had to kill his brother or sister to save the lives of billions.

Jaina's sobs finally subsided after awhile. Jag handed her a tissue to wipe her face off with.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Never be sorry to talk to me, love. That's what I'm here for," Jag responded, and then asked, "How long are you staying here?"

"I don't want to leave," Jaina murmured. She continued, "I hate leaving you."

Jag tilted her head up to face his. He leaned down and kissed her deeply.

"Then don't," he responded as he pulled back.

The months of separation caught up with them. Jaina hungrily sought out his mouth. Jag lifted her up off the couch and made their way back to the bedroom.

Even if Jag couldn't erase her pain permanently, he at least could make it go away for awhile.

--

Jag awoke to an excessive loud buzzing noise. He looked for the culprit, the comm unit. He rolled out of bed as fast as he could without waking Jaina. He rushed over to it and turned off the sound. He saw the Solos were calling. Jag snatched a robe off the back of his door, closed it and went to answer the Solos in the living room.

"Hello, Han. Leia."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Jag. I forgot about the time difference," Leia said, apologizing. She continued, "We wanted to see if Jaina had made it in yet."

"It's fine. She arrived last night," he responded.

"How is she?" Han asked.

"Bad. She's sleeping now," Jag responded. He wanted to keep this conversation short. He wanted to be there if Jaina needed him.

"Please let us know how she is," Leia asked, "we'll let you get back to sleep."

"I'll let you know later today. Have a good evening." Jag responded and switched off the unit. He glanced at the time. He should be getting up in an hour and a half. He grabbed a holopad he'd thrown on the couch the previous day and looked at his schedule. He sent a quick message off to one of his aides and went back into the bedroom.

Jaina was sleeping peacefully. Jag removed his robe and climbed back into bed next to her. He'd turned everything off, hoping nothing would wake Jaina. She needed this and he was going to guarantee she would get it.

--

Jaina awoke several hours later. She blinked her eyes several times, surprised that the room was still pitch dark. She rolled over to find a pair of emerald eyes staring at her.

"Good morning," Jag said, voice husky, "How did you sleep?"

"Good," Jaina said, and then gave him a soft kiss, "What time is it?"

"About 1200 hours."

"I've been out for that long? Why didn't you wake me? You should be-"

Jag cut her off, "You slept about 14 hours. You needed it. I took the day off. The only place I should be is right here with you."

Jag kissed her again, and then added, "Besides, all those people who work for me need something to do."

Jaina giggled, and asked, "What's the plan for today?"

"Anything you want," Jag responded with a shrug. He reached over to his nightstand and flipped a switch. Like the windows in the Chief of State's rooms in the old Imperial Palace on Corescant, these were fake. Jag's rooms were tucked deep into the structure at Bastion. Light streamed in.

Jaina glanced around the bedroom. It didn't look much different from the last time she was here, two months ago. The entire apartment was sparse.

"Hmm," she said as she slid out of bed, wearing only a shirt that she'd taken from Jag. She walked over to her closet and grabbed a simple green tunic and brown pants. She threw them on the bed, along with her undergarments, and went to the refresher.

Jaina shook her head at the immaculate bathroom before her. A large, stone tub sat in the back. A shower stall was on the side. The countertop was clean. If Jaina didn't know better, she'd say it'd never been used. None of Jag's personal items were anywhere to be found. Jaina shook her head. He kept them in a small drawer near the door. The drawer was even organized. Jaina chuckled to herself as she stepped into the shower. Typical Jag, organized to a fault.

--

Jag had breakfast, or lunch, Jaina thought, spread out on the table near the kitchen. A vase of fresh flowers sat in the middle.

Jag popped up from his chair to pull Jaina's out for her. He gave her a quick kiss, and then sat down.

They ate in a comfortable silence. Jag glanced over news reports on his datapad. After they finished, both Jaina and Jag cleared the table. Jaina started to laugh when she loaded her plate into the dishwasher.

Jag raised an eyebrow at her. Jaina shook her head.

"What?"

"Nothing. This is just so…domestic," she replied.

"Domestic?" Jag asked.

"Yes, domestic," Jaina answered. She didn't elaborate. She walked over to Jag and sat on him.

"You took the whole day off?"

"Yes."

"Hm, whatever will we do?" Jaina asked with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"No idea," Jag responded, "Although, if you want to get out, several new starship models arrived yesterday at one of the local yards."

Jaina's eyes lit up. Brand new ships.

"Are you looking?" she asked.

Jag shrugged, "Somewhat. It'd be nice to fly in something more discreet than the Imperial shuttles sometimes."

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go."

---

Jag dismissed the sales representative at the yard, assuring him that if he had any questions he would find him. Jaina wandered around the yard. Nothing stood out to her. Sure, each model was great, but each one lacked the "it" factor.

Jaina walked past a sleek black yacht and stopped short. A dark red Corellian ship sat in front of her. Its rounded shape reminded her of the old images she'd seen of Nubian models. Jaina walked up to it. The ramp was down. She walked inside and found her way to the cockpit. The cockpit contained a pilot, co-pilot and navigator's station. Jaina sat down in the pilot's chair and touched the yoke.

It was almost like an electrical shock passed between her and the ship. This was it. Jaina had to have this ship. She could recall her dad telling her about what he had felt when he first saw the _Millennium Falcon_. She was sure she felt the same way. Jaina got up from the pilot's chair and went to investigate the hyperdrive and engines.

--

Jag could hear noises coming from a red freighter. He'd been trying to find Jaina. He climbed the ramp of the ship and followed the noise. There was Jaina, leaning into an access panel she'd removed. Jag waited for her to straighten out before saying anything.

"Find anything?" he asked when her head finally appeared.

"This one. You should get this one," Jaina told him breathlessly. She listed its specifications and potential modifications. Her eyes shown with excitement at the prospect of upgrading its systems.

Jag nodded, "Okay."

"That's it? Okay?" Jaina asked, "You're serious?"

"Yes, Jaina, I'm serious. How big is the cargo hold?" he asked.

"Plenty of room. Come on," Jaina answered, and then motioned for him to follow her, "let me show you."

--

"You have got to be kidding me," Jaina stated. Jag had purchased the ship and they had flown it back to his private docking bay. He had just told her that he put it in her name.

"I'm not," he responded with a chuckle.

"You can't just give me a ship, Jagged."

"It's both of ours, your name is just on the papers," Jag told her.

Jaina shook her head. This was insane. Jag had just bought a ship right out. She knew he had money, but to actually see it put to use was completely different.

"Well," Jaina said with a grin, "if my name's on the registry, I'm captain."

"I suppose you are," Jag responded, and then asked, "Orders?"

"Yes, the hyperdrive needs modified, better weaponry, stronger shields…" Jaina said, trailing off as she thought.

"I'll get started then, Captain Solo," Jag replied with a smirk as he stood.

"Wait," Jaina said, grabbing his wrist, "There's something else I want to check first."

Jag raised an eyebrow, waiting for her response.

Jaina didn't respond. She rose from her chair and pulled Jag down the hall with her to their quarters.

--

Jaina and Jag sat on their bed later that evening going over schematics. Most couples wouldn't find pouring over blueprints for a starship that exciting, but most couples weren't former fighter pilots.

Jag's comm link began to buzz. Jag picked it up, and looked surprised.

"Who is it?" Jaina asked, noticing his expression.

"Lyra," Jag responded. Lyra was Jag's personal assistant. She wouldn't call him today unless it was extremely important.

"Fel," he answered.

"I'm sorry to bother you, sir, but you need to turn on the news," a young woman's voice said from the tiny speaker.

"Thank you," Jag responded, turning off the connection. He walked to the living toom to turn on the news. The comm began to buzz again. Jaina, who was just a step behind Jag, answered it. There was a short message from her mother telling her to turn on the news.

A replay of a speech by Chief of State Daala was playing.

"All Galactic Alliance Jedi have 72 hours to report to the Jedi Temple. Any Jedi who cannot meet the deadline must report to their local government and prepare for shipment. The majority of the wars in our lifetime have been caused by Jedi. I have decided that it is in the best interest of the Galactic Alliance to prevent this minority from causing the death of more loyal citizens. Any Galactic Alliance government or citizen found withholding a Jedi is subject to persecution."

--


	2. Chapter 2

--  
**Chapter Four**

Jaina stared at the screen, anger welling up inside. She could feel fury building inside of Jag. Chief of State Daala's face was replaced by a reporter.

Jag reached over and muted the screen and said, "What is she trying to achieve? There's no way this can work."

"She can't…do this," Jaina sputtered, "The Jedi aren't the Galactic Alliance's puppets. We don't answer to their every beck and call!"

"She can't round up all the Jedi, just Galactic Alliance citizens," Jag mentioned, more to himself than Jaina.

"Exactly. She can't rein in all the Jedi. Who in their right mind is going to listen to this? She's going to lock us all up in a prison somewhere!" Jaina ranted, "That blood-sucking, Sith-spawned, lousy former Imperial-"

"Jaina-" Jag said.

"No offense," she said quickly, and then continued her string of insults, "crazy, moff-loving harlot thinks she's doing? She has completely-"

"Jaina!" Jag said, raising his voice.

"After everything we've done for the blasted Alliance," Jaina continued, ignoring him, "she has the nerve to blame us for-"

"JAINA!" Jag yelled.

"What?" Jaina spat back at him.

He handed her his comm link and told her, "You're parents are calling."

"Oh, thanks," Jaina mumbled as she took it from him. She switched it on and said, "What do we do now?"

Princess Leia's voice came over the tiny speaker, "I don't know. Amelia is safe; she's not a Jedi and even if she was, she's got Hapan citizenship."

"Good. What about you?" Jaina responded.

"Technically, I never became an official Galactic Alliance citizen. Alderaan was never brought in the GA like it was in the New Republic. I doubt that technicality will hold off Daala for long, but it should buy me some time," Leia responded, "Have you thought of anything yet?"

"No, I'm working on it," Jaina said, and then asked, "What about Uncle Luke and Ben?"

"I don't know. If Daala is blaming the Jedi as the cause of everything, Luke may be charged. I'm not sure about Ben, yet. Maybe I'll see if I can get him to come with us."

"Harboring a fugitive, Mom. Dad should be proud," Jaina responded drily.

"Your father and I have been wanted for a good portion of our lives. We're good at this," Leia responded.

"Has anyone turned themselves in yet?"

"I haven't heard. A few have already disappeared," Leia responded, "There may be a rendezvous at a later disclosed location, but I'm not sure yet."

"Okay, keep me posted," Jaina responded, "I'll let you know what I decide to do, one way or another."

"Good luck. I love you, honey."

"Love you, too, Mom. Bye," Jaina said and broke the connection. She hadn't noticed during her conversation that Jag had left the room.

He reappeared and told her, "Don't tell me where anyone is. The less I know, the better."

Jaina nodded, "Okay."

"Are you parents okay?" he asked, sitting back down next to her.

"Yeah. Mom is buying herself time by claiming she isn't a Galactic Alliance citizen."

Jag's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Alderaan was never part of the GA," Jaina explained.

Jag nodded, "And there aren't enough people left to make a petition."

"Correct."

"What about Allana?"

"She's fine. Tenel Ka doctored Hapans papers under Amelia months ago," Jaina responded, then grinned, "Although, I'd love to see Daala try to get her from her. Or try to arrest Tenel Ka."

Jag smirked, "The GA would need a new leader."

Jaina nodded, and then leaned against him, "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"You're not going turning yourself in and you know I'm not turning you over," Jag stated.

"It's not a secret I'm here. She's going to find out. I'm not going to let you start an intergalactic incident over me," Jaina replied firmly, "There has be a way around this. How does the citizenship thing work, anyways?"

"Basically, if are born on a planet in a particular government, you fall under their jurisdiction."

"No, I mean how do people change it? Your parents switched sides."

"With the Chiss, Father swore an oath to the military, but he's not a citizen. He's still an Imperial citizen. Mother was included because they were married. All of us kids were born on Nirauan," Jag answered.

"How does it work in the Empire?"

Jag closed his eyes in thought. He'd read the information a few months ago while reviewing and revising Imperial doctrine.

He opened his eyes and responded, "If the world has been acquired, whether by their own petition or other means, it's given automatically. Individual options are personally applying for it or marriage. You have to have lived in an Imperial territory for five years to apply for citizenship. If you marry an Imperial, you have to renounce your former allegiance, if you want the citizenship rights. That was the law last time I looked at it. Why?"

Jaina raised her eyebrow, somewhat surprised that he hadn't caught up yet to what she was thinking.

"Let's get married."

"What?" Jag responded.

"We're already engaged. We'll just move it up to tomorrow. I'll renounce whatever I have to and won't have to hide. You won't start an incident," Jaina explained.

"No."

"No? What do you mean no?" Jaina asked, eyes narrowing.

"I don't want you to do this just because of Daala. You shouldn't have to give up the wedding-"

Jaina cut him off, "I don't care about that, Jag. I want you. It doesn't matter if it's at some over extravagant ceremony my mother cooks up or on a ship deck or in a seedy chapel. I'm not going to let you start a war over me after I worked so hard to end the last one."

Jag was quiet for a few moments before he responded, "If you're sure, I'll do whatever you ask."

Jaina kissed him, and then said, "Thank you."

Jag sat at his desk in his office at home staring at the wall. Jaina was talking to her mother in the other room.

Jag did not like the situation, not one bit. Daala was up to something, that much he knew. He could not figure out what it was, though. He saw no logical reason to lock up the Jedi. Jacen Solo had had help in his overthrow of former Chief of State Cal Omas. Jag had no doubt that Jacen manipulated the system and those around him to take control. The Jedi either didn't see the signs of Jacen's fall or ignored them. That wasn't a conversation Jag was about to strike up with anyone, especially Jaina or his future in-laws.

The Jedi hadn't fumbled up the Yuuzhang Vong war. The New Republic proved its ineffective leadership skills and cracks in the system tens of times over before its collapse. The Jedi weren't responsible for their stupidity.

The Rebellion against the Empire was started more by disgruntled Senators than anyone else. As far as Jag knew, the only active Jedi during that period was Luke Skywalker. He certainly didn't cause the war.

The Clones Wars, Jag knew, seemed to have no clear-cut cause. From what he had learned, the Old Republic started crumbling ten years before the war began. He had learned that Palpatine had wormed his way into the Supreme Chancellor position of the Senate, and from there gained more and more power as the war progressed. That war, Jag concluded, was clearly the cause of a Dark Jedi.

Only two out of the two wars Daala was referring to had a direct Jedi cause. That didn't count the many other skirmishes and wars in the Core and Unknown Regions.

There had to be another reason, Jag thought. Daala had to know that she was making enemies, fast. After her declaration, the Hapes Cluster would close off any relations with the Galactic Alliance. The Empire had yet to enter any type of alliance or agreements with either government. Jag knew he had to get the Moffs in line before taking any steps into expanding the Empire's power and influence.

What Jag hated most of all about this situation was what Daala was doing to Jaina. Jaina was giving her former life to stay with him, and stay away from Daala's grasp. Jag felt guilty about the entire situation. He had no doubts about marrying Jaina. If she had told him right after he proposed she wanted to go elope right then, he would have. He didn't want her to feel like she had to do it just to save herself.

His logical side argued with him. He knew that Jaina wouldn't do something unless she really wanted to. She could have told her mother she'd meet her and hide or she would turn herself in.

Jag shook his head. I must be crazy, he thought. He had no regret about what he was going to do. He just wished his family had had an opportunity to meet the woman he loved before they were married.

Jaina poked her head inside the door and told him, "You okay?"

Jag stood up to meet her. He pulled her close and tilted her chin up to face him with his finger.

"Yes," he answered, and leaned down to kiss her.  
--

--  
**Chapter Five**  
Jaina tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the _Millennium Falcon _to land. Her parents had been in a nearby system when she called last night after making her decision to renounce the Galactic Alliance.

"Jedi Solo, traffic control has cleared the Millennium Falcon for landing," a guard said from behind.

Jaina nodded her head in thanks. She hated the guard detail that followed her around now, but she knew she would just have to get used to it. She was confident that should a problem arise, it would be her saving their skins rather than the other way around. Jaina didn't mind their presence as much today, though. Allana would be here and her safety was more important.

Jaina could see the saucer shape of her father's beloved ship approaching. She waited, just as impatiently as she had as a child, for it to land. She watched as her father set the ship down perfectly. The familiar sounds of the landing ramp lowering and air escaping reminded Jaina of all the times she had waited for her father to come down the ramp. Jaina closed her eyes.

_"I see his boots, Jaya!" Anakin squealed. He tried to pull from Jaina's grip._

"No, Anakin, we have to wait," she scolded him, clutching his hand tighter.

Anakin stuck out his lower lip in a pout. Jacen reached over and grabbed his little brother's other hand. The twins knew Anakin would bolt the second Jaina's grip relaxed.

Han Solo began walking down the ramp. Jaina finally let go of Anakin's hand and the three of them sprinted over to the ramp and tackled their father.

Jaina shook her head and forced her eyes open. She wasn't going to think about that now. She took several deep breaths in an attempt to bury the emotions threatening to spill out.

She refused to allow herself to break down now.

Jaina stumbled back a step as Allana tackled her legs. Jaina bent down and hugged her niece tightly.

"Jaina!" she said excitedly.

"Hi, Amelia," Jaina greeted and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Hello, Jaina," Leia greeted as she pulled her daughter in for a hug. Han appeared next and took his daughter from his wife.

"Did you bring it?" Jaina asked her mother.

"Yes, it's inside," Leia responded. Jaina nodded and gestured for her to lead to way. The four Solos walked back into the _Falcon_. Jaina snatched the white box sitting on top of the counter while Han and Leia grabbed their overnight bags. Allana waited quietly next to Jaina.

"Come on," Jaina said, "I'll show you to your rooms."

Allana crouched next to Jaina. Jaina sat on the floor of the main bedroom in her parents' temporary quarters. She had her mother's white box on the floor. It was dusty, but in good shape. Jaina gently lifted the lid off and set it aside. She pulled back the paper to reveal her mother's wedding veil. She carefully picked up the gem-encrusted tiara and lifted it out of the box.

"Wow, that's pretty," Allana said, and then asked, "Did Grandma Leia wear that at her wedding?"

"Yes," Jaina answered as she examined the veil for any damage.

"What happened to her dress?" Allana asked.

"It was destroyed on Corescant during the war," Jaina responded, "Mom kept them separate just in case."

"Oh. Are you going to wear it?"

"Yes."

"Grandma Leia said we're going to be the only people at your wedding."

"That's right," Jaina answered. She had set the veil on her head and was adjusting the fit.  
"Aren't weddings supposed to have lots of people?" Allana asked.

Jaina turned and sat next to her niece. She smiled softly at her, as she answered, "It doesn't matter how many people are there or how fancy it is. What matters is how much the bride and groom love each other."

Allana nodded, satisfied with the answer. She smiled at her aunt and asked, "How much longer?"

Allana could not understand why her aunt decided to get married in a conference room. She could get married anywhere on the planet she wanted to and she chose some old conference room near Jag's office. She asked Grandma Leia about it and she shrugged.

Jag was standing with some official towards the front of the room. Allana was waiting with Leia by the door.

Allana jumped as the door opened. Han and Jaina stepped inside.

"Jaina, you look really pretty," Allana told her. She was wearing a simple green tunic with brown pants. Leia had made a small crown out of braids with half of Jaina's hair. The rest of Jaina's hair was and spilled out of the crown. The veil sat on top of her head.

"Thank you, sweetie," Jaina responded.

Allana looked over to Jag. His green eyes were locked on her aunt. Allana watched as Leia gave Jaina a tight hug before pulling Allana closer to Jag. Allana looked back at her aunt. Han was talking quietly to her as they made their way to Jag and the official.

"You're beautiful," Allana heard Jag say to Jaina. She saw her aunt blush. She watched as Han gave Jaina a kiss on the cheek and stepped aside.

The official started to talk. Allana found it hard to pay attention. He was talking about love, duty and commitment. She knew what that stuff was. She was six, not stupid. Her eyes began to wander around the room. There wasn't much in here. She really wanted to know why her aunt wanted to get married in this boring room.

Allana's attention was grabbed by Jaina's voice. Her aunt sounded like she was crying. Allana looked at her alarmed, but saw she was smiling. It reminded Allana of her mother. Tenel Ka cried when she smiled any time Allana came to see her.

"You made me a promise, Jag, years ago in a small conference room on Borelias. You kept that promise. After everything I threw at you, you came back. You never really went away. I've loved you for over 15 years. You were always in my heart," Jaina said through her tears.

Allana cocked her head in thought. Something had happened in a conference room. _Maybe they kissed in one. That would make sense_, she thought.

Allana missed the rest of her aunt's vows. Her Grandmother tapped her shoulder to snap her back to attention. Allana had no idea how she knew her mind had been wandering. She looked over and saw that Jag was speaking. It sounded like he was finishing up.

"I suppose Luke Skywalker has one more achievement to add to his plate. He threw us together, forced us to either get along or kill each other. I'm glad we chose the former," he said with a grin, and then continued, "I love you, Jaina. I always have and I always will."

Allana heard Han sniff. She looked over at him, slightly surprised. She had never seen Grandpa Han cry. His eyes met hers and he reached out to squeeze her hand.

Allana watched as the official declared her aunt married. She started giggling when Jag kissed Jaina, though to be honest; it was hard to tell who kissed whom first.

Admiral Daala hated Jedi. She hated them from the moment Kyp Durron decided to make her life miserable.

It still irritated Daala that Durron had gotten off so easy. She highly doubt Luke Skywalker punished Durron. They probably sat around a campfire on Yavin IV, drank caf and talked about how it's okay to blow people up if you say, "the Force told me to do it."

It was grossly unfair. That's where Daala stepped in. She was going to stop the Jedi once and for all. Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader had gotten close, but as Jedi themselves, they couldn't fully eradicate the problem. Skywalker could go on and on about the "Dark Side" and how there is a difference between the two. It made little difference to Daala. The Jedi, dark or not, took problems into their own hands and made them ten times worse.

Daala was done with them. This first law was merely to satisfy the Senate. Many of the members still saw the Jedi as useful. Daala had merely suggested that the Jedi Order be under military control rather than an entity on its own. She had argued that anyone with that type of power needed to be kept in check. She reminded the Senate of Jacen Solo. He could go and call himself Darth Caedus or whatever he liked, but he was still a Jedi who had caused upheaval and death across the galaxy.

Oddly enough, several senators jumped on board at that point.

Of course, the images of burning Kashyyyk may have helped too.

Daala uploaded the list of Jedi who had turned themselves in and compared it to the list of active Jedi Skywalker had turned in. Only a fourth had revealed them thus far. It looked like they were mostly students and teachers here on Corescant. Daala would have to start issuing arrest warrants soon.

Pity.

One of Daala's aides walked in. She laid a datacard on her desk.

"Here's the list of Jedi claiming they don't fall under our jurisdiction," she stated and left the room.

Daala picked up the card and inserted it into the terminal at her desk. She scanned through the short list. Some she recognized, others she had never heard of it. She paused when she reached Leia Solo. Solo was claiming she was never a Galactic Alliance citizen. Her Force-sensitive orphan was Hapan. Daala had to wonder if the child's parents were killed by the nanovirus. Why the Solos would have her if that was the case, she had no idea.

The next name on the list caused Daala to growl.

Jaina Solo.

Jaina Solo had renounced all ties to the Galactic Alliance by marrying Head of State Fel.

Daala wasn't too surprised. She knew Fel wouldn't give up Solo. She had hoped he would struggle and give Daala an excuse to enter his territory.

He was too smart for his own good.

Daala wanted Jaina Solo. The woman had slain her own twin brother. Daala had heard about her ability to shatter Mandalorian armor. She was an admirable and deadly foe.

She needed to be destroyed. Daala wanted her almost as bad as she wanted Kyp Durron.

Almost.

Unfortunately, for Daala, Solo was seen as a hero by most of the galaxy. She had put the lives of billions over her own and murdered her twin. She saved the galaxy and all that shavit.

It wasn't that Daala wanted Jacen to stay in power, far from it. She was grateful he was dead, but she couldn't let someone that power stay free.

Daala finished scanning the list. She needed a way to draw out as many Jedi as possible to one location. Once there, she could swiftly destroy them.

Daala tapped her chin in thought. She had to attack the right target. It had to be one that all the Jedi would rush to. She needed a location that would anger all the Jedi. Her attack had to be undercover, of course. She would have to hire outside help. She couldn't let her fingerprints be anywhere near the site. The question was, what did all the Jedi care about enough to gather?

Daala snapped her fingers. She had it. She pulled up another program on her terminal. She was going to do this right. It wouldn't be one of her military disasters. This would be something her dear Tarkin would be proud of.

She was going to end the Jedi.

Jaina and Allana were seated on the couch in her and Jag's quarters. After yesterday's ceremony, Jag had pushed the paperwork through and sent off a transmission to the Galactic Alliance with Jaina's information. He had taken the rest of the day off work.

Han and Leia were planning their next excursion. Jaina had offered to take Allana for the morning. She was working with her on her meditation and levitation skills.

"Reach out and lift that bowl," Jaina instructed. She watched her niece's eyelids close halfway. She could feel Allana stretching out with the Force. The bowl lifted a few inches off the table.

Jaina's comlink pinged loudly. Allana dropped the bowl. Jaina picked it up from the table and turned it on. Jag's voice came over it before she could offer a greeting.

"Turn on the news."

Allana was one-step ahead of her. She snatched the remote and turned on the screen.

Jaina switched off the comlink, eyes wide with shock. Queen Mother Tenel Ka was speaking.

"There was an attack on Shadu Maad, located in Hapan territory…"  
--

**Chapter Six**

---  
"I assure you, Your Highness, that this attack was not sanctioned by the Empire. Anyone associated with it from our end did not have our support, back-up or blessing," Jag was saying to the image of Queen Mother Tenel Ka.

"I don't think you were behind it, Jagged. Your Moff Council, however…" she responded, "several on my end are highly suspicious."

"Understandably so. I plan to question each thoroughly this afternoon. I want to offer you our services. I'd like to send out an investigation team," he responded.

"Ah yes, please do. The Jedi and I myself would appreciate it. It would also help remove blame on your end," she answered.

"That, too. Why anyone would think I would attack the Jedi is beyond me," he answered, and then asked, "Do you suspect Daala?"

Tenel Ka was quiet for moment, formulating her response, "It has crossed my mind, yes. She offered to send out her own team. Between yours, mine, the Jedi and hers, I expect to see a wide range of results."

"When will hers arrive?"

"Two days."

"Mine will be there in one," he promised and she signed off.

"Who are you sending?"

Jag turned to look at his wife. She was seated on a couch off the side, out of view of the holocom.

"I have a group in mind."

Jaina nodded. She was quiet for a moment, and then said, "I want to go."

Jag rose from his chair and went to sit by her. He wasn't surprised at her request, but it worried him. She wasn't ready to return to that area of space just yet. She didn't need to be that close to where she ended Caedus's life.

"Are you sure you are ready?" he asked.

"No, but I have to go. Someone went after the Jedi. Not just the Jedi, but younglings. I know Daala is behind it, I just have to prove it," she answered truthfully.

"Do you want to go as part of my team or with the Jedi?" he asked.

"Part of your team," she answered, and then grinned, "Need to make sure they are doing their job."

Jag chuckled, "I seem to remember you being quite the taskmaster."

"Only to you and Kyp," she smirked, throwing her arms around his neck, "and as I recall, you were the one who volunteered to work on my reports."

"I wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to spend time with a goddess. A goddess needs plenty of attention," he stated with a grin, "to convince the Vong that you were, indeed, Yun-Harla. Had to appear to be a devoted follower."

"Then, dear, I think you managed to be my biggest follower," she smirked.

"All in the name of duty."

"Of course. Whatever you say, Colonel," she responded using his old rank, "Kiss me."

"I hear and obey, Oh Great One."

Jaina leaned back in the pilot's chair of the Imperial shuttle _Onyx_. The team of Imperial investigators were in the main hold, supposedly going over mission objectives and details. Whether they were, Jaina didn't know. She really didn't care at that moment. She'd woken up two hours ago from the same nightmare that plagued her the past eight and a half months. She wasn't surprised. She was about five minutes from the Transitory Mists.

From where she fought and killed Darth Caedus.

From where she became the last surviving Solo child.

From where she lost her other half.

Jaina wiped away the fresh tears that had started to gather in her eyes. She would not think about him now. She had a job to do. She had to find out exactly what happened at Shadu Maad and who did it.

Jaina glanced over her shoulder as Major Neilson entered the cockpit. He snapped a sharp salute to her and she responded likewise.

"Three minutes to the Mists," Jaina told him.

He nodded and sat in the co-pilots chair. He was technically in charge of the team, but he had been given strict instructions to listen to Jaina. She leaned forward as the comm pinged.

"Unidentified ship, identify yourself."

"This is the Imperial Shuttle _Onyx_. We have a clearance code," Jaina responded.

"Transmit now."

Jaina keyed in the code her uncle had sent her. The code cleared and Jaina began the dangerous journey into Mists. She visibly flinched as she flew past where the _Anakin Solo_ had sat during her duel. She blinked to clear her suddenly clouded vision and gritted her teeth. She wasn't going to let her dead brother's ghost torment her right now.  
Jaina gripped the controls tightly as she brought the ship into the docking bay at the Jedi outpost. As she shut down the systems, she could see a group approach. She could identify her Uncle Luke, Tenel Ka, Kyp Durron, Corran Horn, Iella Wessiri Antilles and several Hapan guards.

Jaina followed the investigation team out of the ship and towards the group. She bowed to Tenel Ka and the rest of the Jedi as Major Neilson introduced the team.

"Let us find you temporary quarters," Luke offered.

"Not necessary, for the moment. We've been instructed to start immediately," Neilson said with a dismissive wave.

"Very well, but I'd like to speak with Jedi Solo Fel first. Corran?" Luke responded, turning to the Corellian, "Would you mind taking these men on a tour of the area while I speak with Jaina?"

Corran nodded and waved for them to follow, "Come with me."

Luke lead Jaina, Tenel Ka, Iella and Kyp into a meeting room in the hallway connecting the hanger bay to the rest of the base.

"I trust congratulations are in order," Luke said with a smile as the door closed behind him. He hugged her tightly, "Your mother messaged me right after."

"It's about damn time," Kyp muttered. Jaina threw a glare at him.

"Thank you," Jaina said with a smiled as she hugged him back. Luke stepped away from her, staring at her with a slight look of disbelief.

"What?"

"I never thought I'd see you in an Imperial uniform," Luke admitted.

Jaina blushed. She was wearing a simple Imperial-styled black uniform. It had no rank or insignia, but the design was obvious. She had forgone her Jedi robes to send a message to any prying eyes that she was working with the Empire.

"Many of us have taken unexpected paths," Tenel Ka responded quietly. Jaina looked over at her friend. She hugged her tightly, and then pressed a datachip into her hand.

"View alone," Jaina whispered as Tenel Ka pocketed the card.

Jaina stepped away from Tenel Ka and was immediately grabbed by Iella.  
"Welcome to the family."

Jaina smiled at her. She stepped away a moment later and looked at Kyp. He walked over and embraced her tightly.

"What's the real story?" Jaina asked as she moved away from Kyp and sat down at the table.

Luke sat across from her and responded, "Five unmarked ships entered the Mists. Two were destroyed by our defenses. One was badly injured. Witnesses say it disappeared into the Mists. The other two managed to land."

Iella picked up the rest of the story when Luke stopped, "Two commando teams entered. The Jedi took down one of them in the hanger bay, but the other made it into the base. Four managed to escape. Based on the ship data we have, they appear to be pirates, but I don't think that's the case."

"How many died?" Jaina asked quietly.

"Three younglings and a Knight," Kyp responded, "An apprentice and two other younglings are missing."

Jaina bit her lower lip and nodded, "Any contact?"

"None," Iella answered.

"How are the investigations going?" Jaina asked.

"Iella is working with us," Luke explained, "Us and the Hapans have combed over the area. We haven't found much yet."

Jaina nodded, "And the Alliance's team?"

"Arriving tomorrow morning," Iella responded.

"Any suspects?" Jaina asked.

"Nothing concrete."

Jaina glanced over at Tenel Ka. She didn't know if the young queen had stated her theory or not.

"You have an idea?" Luke prompted.

"I think Daala is behind this," Jaina answered. She could see Tenel Ka nodding, "She has a motive. She's already proved her hatred toward the Jedi."

Luke didn't respond, eyes impassive. Jaina's heart sunk. She knew that look. He was going to go all Master Jedi on her now.

"Those are some steep accusations. She's on the table, as is the Empire and Hapans. We have to investigate each group thoroughly," he finally answered, "That means your team, yourself and Jag, along with the Moffs."

Jaina sighed. Logically, she knew this was what the Jedi had to do. She had thrown herself into the Empire's service. It still didn't make her feel any better about it.

"Jag has already started with the Moff Council," she told them, and looked at her uncle, "I need to know that you aren't withholding any information. I'm still a member of the Jedi Order, remember."

"We aren't," Luke responded, folding him hands in front of him.

Jaina nodded. She stood and addressed everyone in the room, "I'd like to get started with our investigation immediately."

Iella nodded, "I'll take you. I can show what we've started."

Jaina nodded and followed her out the door. She wanted to get this done as soon as possible. The fastest they finished, the faster the culprits would be caught, punished and the missing Jedi returned.

And the faster should could escape from her personal hell.

Jaina stared out the viewport facing the dark abyss that once held the Anakin Solo. Off to the side she could see the lump of rock that last held her friend Zekk. He was gone. She missed him. She hadn't felt him die, but that didn't mean anything. She had felt Jason and Raynar die, yet they both survived. Zekk was gone; his named joined the long list of those whose lives ended because of Caedus.

Jaina closed her eyes and rested her forehand on the viewport. She could hear the team working in the background. Jaina couldn't concentrate on what they were saying. She kept replaying that day that she realized she was have to kill Jacen in her head. She felt like her heart was being torn into tiny shreds.

Jaina would never stop blaming herself for his fall, she knew. She was his other half. She should have seen what was happening, put aside her anger and forced Jacen to see reason. It didn't matter that he had cut her out of their bond. She knew that she was the only one who could have broken through his armor. She knew more about him than anyone else in the galaxy. She knew his dreams and fears as children, and then teenagers. She wished she had reached out to him during the end of the Yuuzhang Vong war. She wished she had reached out to him and stopped his five-year journey. She wished she had talked to him after his trip to see what he had seen. She should have seen what he had done during the Killik crisis. She was too wrapped up in her own issues and the Joiners to pay attention to what was really going on. Even afterwards, she ignored everything, blaming it on the Killiks when it had been herself who had fallen into the trap. After Jacen shot at their parents and court-martialed her, she should have stepped up, but she didn't. Instead, she let her anger fester and ignored the signs.

Jaina banged her forehead softly against the viewport, trying not to attract attention. She could feel all the sadness and guilt building up in her again. She had to stop. She couldn't cry now. She couldn't rant now. She couldn't scream.

Jaina took a few deep breaths and bottled up her emotions. She would not break down in front of the team. She wanted them to respect her; not because she was Head of State Fel's wife, not because she was a Jedi and slayer of Cadeus. She wanted them to respect her, Jaina.

Jaina gritted her teeth and turned around. Sorrow and regret could wait. It was time to catch some murderers.

**Chapter Seven**  
The swirling lines of hyperspace reflected the chaotic emotions raging through the elder Corellian man. Han Solo's feet were propped up on the console in the cockpit of the _Millennium Falcon_. They were two hours out from Bastion; they had no true destination. The Solos were taking several random hyperspace jumps before deciding their next port of call.

Han closed his eyes and locked his hands behind his head. His little girl was married. Not only had Jaina gotten married, but also she was now an Imperial. This went beyond sleeping with the enemy. Logically, Han knew that Fel's Empire was different from Palpatine's. It was different from Pallaeon's. It had evolved into a more tolerant, fair empire. This Empire had no anti-alien bias. How could it? Fel had grown up as the alien. Regardless of the differences, it still made him cringe to think his daughter was now one of them. He couldn't shake the old fear of the clank of stormtroopers clattering down the hallways of Rebel bases; the sound of the whine from the TIE fighters as they flew over head, raining destruction over the land.

It was the same logic that Han used when calling Jaina his little girl. She was in her early thirties. She had been adult for years. She had grown up during the Yuuzhang Vong war, after her first fight with Rogue Squadron. After her first wingman died, she had been thrust into adulthood. She was still somewhat of a child when Chewbacca died. Han believed the final push for her was the death of Anakin and disappearance of Jacen. She had fallen to the dark side, brought back by Kyp Durron and her new husband.

If Kyp Durron had saved his daughter from the Force, Jagged Fel had saved her soul.

Han had no problem with his son-in-law. He always believed Jaina had made a grave mistake ending it with the pilot. Han was grateful Jaina had Jag to pull her through her latest heartache. Han didn't know if and when she would recover. It wasn't like before when she was the last Solo child as a result of outside forces. This time, she had been the one to end her twin's life.

Han's hand balled into a fist. He was still angry with his oldest son. He couldn't understand why the kind-hearted pacifist turned into a power-hungry killer. A day didn't go by were Han didn't ask himself what he had done wrong. Han didn't know if it was was he and Leia's constant absence, the lack of parenting or his capture by the Vong. Deep down, Han knew he was angrier with himself. If only he had reached out after Jacen's capture or stopped his five-year journey. Jacen had left before he could deal with the heartbreak and suffering of war. If only he had seen the signs of his son's fall.

Ultimately, Han felt he had failed Jacen. He wondered if Anakin Skywalker's mother had felt this way. He wondered if she even knew what her son had become. He hoped not, for her sake.

This was why Han vowed to do it right with Allana. He wasn't going to let her fall. He wouldn't let her become a victim of her family's lineage, the dark lust of the Force.

Han used to believe in the Force; now he didn't know. The Vong created voxyn to kill Jedi. His boy died to stop more Jedi from dying. The Force gave his daughter a ridiculous and burdensome title. The Force pulled his twins into a crisis and turned her little princess into a hive-minded nut. It had turned his son into a psychotic murderer. The Force forced his daughter to kill her own brother.

And now, using the Force had sent his family into hiding.

The hyperspace alarm blared. Han sat back in his chair and prepared to pull the old freighter from hyperspace. The coordinates of their next jump were already programmed. Han glanced at the navcomputer with a look of disgust. He and his family were on the run, once again. The difference this time, Han thought with disgust, was that it wasn't their own son chasing them.

Han frowned as he called back for Leia and Allana to strap in. Somehow that thought brought him little comfort.

Han pulled back the hyperspace lever, reverted into real space and sent them back into hyperspace within minutes. He resumed his previous pose, praying for the peace of mind he would never have.

The stark, white surface of Csilla contrasted with the black speeder skimming over the snow. The snow seemed to shimmer under its repulsors. It turned into a long driveway and parked into the garage next to a large, white house with green decorative shutters.

An older man stepped out of the parked speeder. He limped through the garage to the door. He was home early today, a rare occurrence. Clutched tightly in his right hand was a datachip containing an encrypted message for him and his wife.

Soft instrumental music met his ears as he entered the house. He recognized it as the newest recording of the Coronet Orchestra. The melody carried a haunting tone; eluding to the recent destruction the planet endured. The sorrowful melody sent a shiver down Soontir Fel's spine. He hoped it wasn't foreshadowing the contents of the datachip.

"'Tir! You're early."

Soontir smiled at his wife. Syal Antilles Fel was more beautiful than the day he met her. Her grey streaked hair sparklers in the sunlight streaming in from the large window. Her voice still carried a melodic tone. Her figure had hardly changed after baring six children. The only part of her that pained Soontir was her sad eyes. The death of three children and estrangement of another wore heavily on her soul and caused the youthful spark to almost disappear from her emerald eyes.

Soontir walked up to his wife and took her in his arms. He ducked his head and brushed her lips with his own.

"We have a message from the Empire," he told her. She pulled back from him to look at him.

"From Jagged?" she asked, hope creeping into her voice.

"I think so. It's encrypted with one of the family codes," he replied as he walked into the living room and over to the entertainment center. He had encrypted it at the office, but had not watched it. He pushed the disc into the disc player slot, hands slightly shaking. He waited for Syal to sit down on the couch before pushing play.

His elder son's face appeared. His hair was slightly longer and unruly. A lock fell onto his forehead. He looked tired, but there was a spark in his eyes Soontir had not seen in years. Syal leaned forward as Jagged began to speak.

"Hello Mother, Father. I don't know how much news you've received in the past week. I hope my this beats the holojournalists."

Syal stared at the screen with a look of confusion. Soontir raised an eyebrow. He'd heard rumors regarding his son and a particular Jedi…

Jag took a deep breath before continuing and a grin broke out on his face, "Jaina and I were married earlier this week. I wish you all had been there. I've attached a recording of the ceremony. I'm afraid I can't supply any more details via transmission."

Syal gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth. A slow grin appeared across her face. She reached out and squeezed Soontir's hand.

"I miss you all very much. I look forward to the day when we can see each other again without any more repercussions against the family," Jag paused, his voice quiet, "I love you all."

The transmission ended. Two files appeared on the screen. Soontir turned to look at his wife. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks. She snatched the remote from the coffee table and selected the wedding file. They watched in stunned silence as their son pledged his life to the brunette Jedi who had caused him so much heartache through the years.

"Is that Jag? What is he doing?" Wynssa's voice yelped from the doorway. Soontir glanced behind him as the blond rushed forward with a lock of shock on her face. Her brother Cem was not far behind.

"Shh!" Syal snapped. They watched the rest of the recording in silence.

Cem was the first to respond, "Jag got married? Is he crazy?"

"Apparently," Wyn responded, clearly angry.

"I heard that Daala passed a new law requiring all the GA Jedi to report in," Cem said.

"She's using him!" Wyn snapped, "Don't you see? She's using him to get out of trouble."

"Wynssa!" Syal reprimanded, "I would think you would have a higher opinion of your brother than that."

"Sorry," she mumbled, and then continued, "I can't believe you forgot what she did to this family."

Soontir sighed. He had plenty of reservations about Jaina Solo, but he was a wise enough man to know that there was more to the story than met the eye. Jagged had told him of his conversation with Jacen Solo, among other details of the Dark Nest crisis. He was curious about what exactly had happened during Jag's time with the Jedi fighting Alema Rar.

"Wynssa, you will not judge your brother's actions. None of us knows the entire story. I'm surprised you didn't see the sincerity and devotion in that recording," Syal stated firmly.

Wynssa nodded and left the room. Cem glanced uncomfortably between the vacant spot left by Wyn and his parents.

"What do you think, Cem?" Syal asked.

Cem grinned, "I think it's about time. I don't think I could take much more of Jag going on about her."

Syal and Soontir just laughed.

It was after midnight at the Jedi base in the Transitory Mists. Two Jedi loaded several crates of supplies into a gray yacht. The Jedi moved swiftly, but quietly. After the last crate was loaded, the shorter of the two walked down the wrap and approached the brunette watching from a distance.

"Heading out before Daala's goons show up?" Jaina asked her cousin.

Ben nodded, "We've been granted special privileges to stay here as long as we report all our findings to the GA team and accompany them back to Corescant."

"Some privilege."

Ben snorted, "I know. Dad is sending a bunch of us away before they arrive. He's afraid of another attack. I'm surprised Uncle Han and Aunt Leia aren't here."

"Amelia has to be kept away," Jaina murmured, "Is he sending all the younglings and students?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

Ben shrugged, "Random jumps until Dad says otherwise. I'm taking a group of the _Shadow_ with Tionne. The _Pulsar Skate_ will be here in an hour to take more. Master Horn is going with that group. Kam is taking another group in some other ship."

"Three masters? That's it?" Jaina asked.

"No, a couple others are going," Ben grinned, "including Kyp."

Jaina let out a short laugh, "Who is he going with?"

"Kam," Ben answered with a grin, "You really think he should go with Corran?"

Jaina shook her head. That would be a disaster. Both Jaina and Ben sobered quickly, each thinking what Mara Jade Skywalker's reaction would have been to Kyp aboard her ship.  
Luke approached Ben and Jaina, wiping his hands on a rag.

"Tionne is bringing your group," Luke told his son. He nodded to Jaina.

"Great," Ben said with a sigh.

"Ben, I need you to go. You can't be here when Daala's men arrive. I won't turn you over to her," Luke told his son, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"And keeping a bunch of Master here for her to snatch is going to solve the problem?" Ben asked, crossing his arms and giving Luke a look that painfully reminded his father and Jaina of Mara.

Luke waved dismissively, "Don't worry about us. We can stay out of trouble."  
Jaina doubled over laughing, "Uncle Luke! That may be the biggest lie in the history of the galaxy."

Luke grinned, "True."

The three quieted as Tionne loaded up a group of five younglings. Jaina gave Ben a tight hug and watched as father and son walked toward the sleek _Jade Shadow_.

Jaina tensed abruptly, hand gripping her lightsaber. Something was coming. She ran over the Luke, who has his lightsaber in his hand.

Alarms began to blare. Jaina's eyes grew wide as she met Luke's gaze.

They were under attack.

---  
**Chapter 8**

The expansiveness of space both humbled and elated Jag. He longed for the days when he was a simple fighter pilot; the days when he would rise at the sound of emergency klaxons and run to his clawcraft. He'd pull on his helmet, start up his craft, clutch the stick and become one with the stars. He'd flown in scores of battles, but the ones he remembered fondly were during the later years of the Yuuzhang Vong, starting at Boreleis, specifically after he and Jaina's first passionate encounter in that conference room. Back then, he and Jaina lived day to day, snagging stolen moments when possible. He could remember stumbling into her quarters after skirmishes and collapsing in bed with her. Some of those nights, or days, when some extended fights ended, were passion filled while others were spent asleep. Even more of those encounters were spent comforting her tears.

Even on her worse nights, she was breathtaking.

Then it all went to hell.

In retrospect, he and Jaina had both had a hand in destroying their relationship. They'd spoken of it once, while she was still recovering from her battle with her brother. She had refused to let him postpone the conversation. She had to apologize, she said. She blamed herself. She'd forced him, with a threat of bodily harm, to listen to her.

Even on her sick bed Jaina Solo couldn't be argued with. Jag locked the door to her room and they talked for hours about everything that had happened to them through the years. Many tears and apologizes later, Jag felt they had repaired the broken foundation of their relationship.  
Their relationship was like a house. Too many cracks in the foundation and it would break. The roof and walls would come crashing down.  
Their foundation had been fixed, and walls rebuilt. They had accomplished something Jag believed impossible. They had gotten married.

The door to Jag's office opened. He turned from the viewport to face his aide. Lyra approached his desk.

"Transmission from the Queen Mother Tenel Ka," Lyra stated as she set a datacard on the desk, "Here are the budget reports over the Moff Council."

Jag nodded his head in thanks. Lyra turned and left the room. Jag sat in his chair and turned to face the holocomm. He turned it on and Tenel Ka's somber, regal face appeared.

"Your Highness," he greeted with a nodded.

"Head of State Fel, there has been another attack on the Jedi."

Jag's heart leapt to his throat. Jaina! He quickly regained composure, somewhat, to respond.

"How bad?"

"Jaina is fine. Angry, but fine," Tenel Ka said, "but the Jedi suffered a quite a loss. Jagged, I'll be frank, this needs to stop. This screams of Daala. I propose an Alliance between the Empire and Hapes Cluster to deal win her once and for all. Is this possible?"

Jag nodded, "I'll put pressure on the Moffs to act accordingly."

Tenel Ka's mouth quirked into a small smile, "Perhaps I'll send a few of my delegation to assist you. I should remind them of their precarious position. I'd hate for them to forget their options."

"It would do them good to be reminded," Jag nodded, "When would you like to set up the terms for this alliance?"

"I think it's imperative that we discuss it in person. Is it possible for you to come to Hapes?"

"Yes. I'll make the arrangements. I have someone in mind to hold the reins here."

"Very well. I look forward to meeting with you."

The transmission ended. Jag punched in another code; a code he hadn't used in years. He waited, fingers tapping his leg, not knowing if he would be connected or not. He hoped so. He needed help. Only a naïve, stupid or disturbed man would leave Bastion unattended right now.

Jag grinned as the old symbol for the Empire of Hand showed up. Good, he thought, the code still worked.

Now if only the proper person would answer, his day would improve.

Jaina Solo Fel was angry.

Actually, angry was too mild of a term. She was furious. If turbolasers could shoot from her eyes, the entire base would be obliterated.

Three dead Masters. Seven dead apprentices. Eight slain younglings. Fourteen others were in critical care.

Shadu Maad was destroyed. A Hapan medical frigate had taken the injured and the younglings to Hapes under the careful watch of Tenel Ka, Corran Horn and Tionne. Kam had been killed. He died saving a group of younglings.

Jaina had sent her team to assist with the hanger clean up. Jaina was currently patching a hole on the hull of the Jade Shadow. Her late aunt's ship had worked well as a safe house for the younglings Ben had gathered before and during the fight.

"Jaina?" Ben Skywalker's voiced called from inside the ship where he was replacing the stabilizers.

Jaina down jumped from her perch. She wiped the grease from her hands onto a rag as she walked up the ramp and into the cockpit. She hoped Ben hadn't screwed up another set of repairs.

"What?" she asked as she followed his voice to the cockpit.

"Your husband is trying to track you down. Dad rerouted the message to here," Ben said as he got up from the co-pilots seat and walked out the door.

Jaina flipped on the comm. "Hey."

The small image of her husband looked at her with a worked look. He asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes. How did you find out?"

"The Queen Mother called me. I'm coming to Hapes to meet with her. We're working on a plan."

"When will you be here?"

"Two days."

"Who is going to keep an eye on Bastion?"

Jag paused, and then responded carefully, "My father."

Jaina closed her eyes. She knew, sooner rather than later, she would have to deal with her in-laws. She was sure that they were furious with her, not that she could blame them. She certainly would be angry if the roles were reversed. She shook her head in an effort to clear her mind. Right now was not a good time to open that particular door.

"Oh," she responded, and changed the subject, "I'll have the team send you their report immediately. Whoever was behind these attacks has to have the backing of some powerful leaders."

Jag did not acknowledge her change of subject. He had expected some type of reaction from her. He nodded at what she said, but business was the last thing on his mind.

"Are you doing okay?" he asked quietly.

Jaina bit her lower lip. She knew exactly what he was referring to.

"I'll feel better when I can see you again," she answered slowly; "This isn't exactly my favorite place."

Jag nodded. He hadn't expected her to go into detail right then, not in the cockpit of her aunt's ship. Her simple statements had told him enough.

"I'm leaving as soon as Father arrives," Jag told her, and then gave her a small smile, "I'm bringing your ship."

Jaina grinned, "I better not find a single scratch on her."

"Not a single mark will mare her hull, my dear," he responded with a grin, "I'll even refill it."

"Good. I'd hate to punish you."

"Oh, i don't know. I'm sure your punishment would be ... interesting."

Jaina laughed, "Now now, Head of State Fel, what are you implying?"

"You're the Jedi, you tell me," Jag responded with a grin.

Jaina shook her head. She could hear someone join Ben in the back of the ship.

"I have to go," she said.

"Me too. I'll see you soon, Jaina. I love you."

"I love you, too," Jaina blew him a kiss, and then added, "Not a scratch."

"Not a scratch," he responded and the transmission ended.

"Jedi Solo Fel?"

Jaina turned from the cockpit of the Jade Shadow to face Major Neilson.

"Yes?"

"You need to see this. I sent a couple team members to check for ship remains. One was completely destroyed. The other was partially intact. They found this transmission in their computers. It was deleted, but we managed to pull it up from the back-up memory. Whoever deleted it did it in a hurry," Major Neilson told her as he handed her a datapad.  
Jaina took it from him and read the screen. Her eyes grew wide as she reviewed the contents

"Who has seen this?" Jaina asked.

"Myself, Lieutenant Tyron and Lieutenant Norm."

"Forget about it. Tell Tyron and Norm the same. Don't tell anyone what you read. If this information meets the wrong ears… well, you can figure it out," Jaina ordered, and then asked, "Is this the only copy?"

Major Neilson shook his head. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a datacard. He handed it to Jaina.

"Thank you. I'll see that Head of State Fel sees this," she told him as she pocketed the datacard. She deleted the message on the datapad as she ordered, "Destroy the ship. I don't want a simple plate of duresteel to remain."

Major Neilson saluted her as he said, "Yes, ma'am. It will be done immediately."

Major Neilson walked out of the ship. Jaina pinched the bridge of her noise with her fingers. This was the last thing she needed right now. She had to keep this a secret. She couldn't let this newest development ruin any chances of an alliance between the Galactic Empire and Hapes. If the wrong person found out about this, it could ruin everything.  
Jaina wasn't about to let another war erupt if she could stop it.

Queen Mother Tenel Ka closed and locked the door behind her. She walked over to her private communication console and computer terminal. She sank down on the plush, expensive chair. She shrugged her heavy cloak off her shoulders. She pulled out the datachip Jaina had given her a day ago and slid it into a slot on the console.

Allana's face appeared on the screen, "Hi, Mommy! Aunt Jaina promised me she'd get this message to you. Grandma and Grandpa are taking me back out on the _Falcon_. I don't know where we are going."

Tenel Ka wiped a tear out of her right eye as she listened to her little girl recount various adventures she'd gone on in the past several weeks. She told her mother about the zoo on Bastion, the coral reefs on Mon Calamari and the green fields of Chandrilla. Tenel Ka wished she could show her daughter the wonders of the universe, but it was her job to keep peace in her corner of the galaxy.

As Allana's message faded away, Tenel Ka let her hand brush the air that held her daughter's image. Tenel Ka reached down and turned off the message. She punched a few keys on the keypad add a high-level security code. She pulled out the chip and rose from her chair. She walked to the far side of the room and pushed a small node in the carved wall. A panel opened. Tenel Ka reached inside to pull out simple chest. She entered the code and opened it. She laid the datachip inside, along with other datachips. Everything in the box was from Allana. Tenel Ka placed the box on top of another box. She involuntarily flinched as her fingers brushed the other box. Inside were messages and other items from Jacen Solo. Tenel Ka couldn't bear to part with them. She thought one day that she'd give some to Allana to show her the good man her father once had been.  
Tenel Ka pulled her hand back and closed the panel. She rushed over to her chair and picked up her cloak. She swung it over her shoulders and wiped the tears from her eyes. She smoothed the front of her dress and opened the door, locking her sorrow deep into her heart.

Chief of State Daala was ecstatic.

She sipped her whiskey as she reread the report from the attacks on Shadu Maad. The prisoners from the first attack were safely hidden away aboard a Star Destroyer making random jumps. She hoped the operatives had listened to her about included ysalamari in the Jedi's cell. The captured Jedi weren't skilled enough to pose a large threat, but Daala had learned years ago that meant little.

She supposed they could thank Kyp Durron for that.

Daala threw her head back with and laughed. Jedi Masters Kam Solusar, Mirak Keller and L'Ole Fa were killed. Several unidentified Jedi died, too. Daala could hardly believe her luck. The operative who had managed to send her the report had returned an hour ago. He'd slipped away in a snub fighter.

Daala slammed her glass down on the table. She had struck a blow to the Jedi, she knew it. Her alliance team was arriving any minute now. They would play nice, and then when the Jedi refused to turn themselves in, they would be arrested. Next, Daala would take on Queen Mother Tenel Ka. She was harboring fugitives.

Daala's comm unit beeped. It was a texted message. She downloaded it to her datapad.  
Daala grinned. She could not believe her luck. Head of State Fel was on his way to the Hapes Cluster. She could easily take out two of the thorns in her side at once. With Fel absent, her operatives could get into Imperial space and get what she needed.

Daala poured herself another glass of whiskey. For once in her life, everything was going well.

Jaina locked the conference room door behind her and turned to face the two occupants. Ben Skywalker and Iella Wessiri Antilles were seated at the table. Iella had a datapad in front of her. Ben's hands were clasped on the table.

"I need to know if you two can keep this quiet. We can't tell anyone, not the Jedi, not Uncle Luke, not Daala's people, not Tenel Ka, not even Jag."

"Jaina, what's going on?" Iella asked, setting her datapad on the table.

"A few members of my team discovered some important information regarding these attacks. This information can't leave this room. If the wrong person finds out…" Jaina trailed off, "I know where the Jedi captives are."

"Where?" Ben demanded.

Jaina held up her hand to stop him, "I can't give you that information yet. I need to know if I can trust both of you to keep this quiet. Iella, I need your intelligence and Ben, I need your detective training. If the wrong people find out about this, it'll be enough to fuel a civil war. I know it's a lot to ask, but I don't know who else to turn to."

Iella nodded, "Just tell me what you need, Jaina, and I'll get it."

Ben nodded gravely, "I'll help you, Jaina. Where do you want me to start?"

Jaina handed them each two datacards, "The first one has the code. Memorize it and destroy it. The code will open the second card. I've included all the information you need."

Jaina reached into her pocket and pulled out a credit card. She handed it to Iella and said, "This is untraceable. Get what you need. We need to be able to sneak on board and get the Jedi out without anyone noticing. Then we need to move the Jedi somewhere safe. The Hapans, Empire, Alliance and Jedi can't know how they escaped or who held them captive, not until we figure this out. Iella, let me know what you think later today."

Iella nodded, pocketed the cards, picked up her data pad and left the room. Jaina turned to face her cousin. She waited for the door to close before speaking.

"Ben, something is going on here. This is bigger than anyone realizes. This goes beyond Daala. I'm sure she has a hand in it. Based on what I read from the salvaged transmission, she's working with rogue Hapans and Imperials. Ben, we can't let this get out. If one the Hapans think the Empire is encouraging attacks in their territory, they'll declare war. I don't know if Tenel Ka or Jag would be able to stop it. That's what Daala wants, her two greatest threats neutralized. We can't let it happen."

"What do you want me to do?" Ben asked.

"Find out who is working for what side. I know you can do it, Ben," Jaina told him, "Do you know anyone you trust that can help you?"

Ben sighed, "I'm not sure. I'll have to think about it. Corran has the experience we need, but I don't think we can pull another Jedi without explanation."

Jaina nodded, "True. Think on it and get back to me."

With that, Jaina turned and left the room. She had preparations to make before Jag arrived.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Ben Skywalker had few fond memories of his time in the Galactic Alliance Guard. Most involved friendships and honing his investigational skills with Lon Shevu. Ben's father told him he had an in-borne talent for spying from his mother. He found the work fascinating and loved solving the puzzles. Most puzzles, anyway. Proving that his own cousin killed his mother was not something he wished to relive.

Ben shook his head, as if the thoughts could fall out of his ears. He had a mission, an important one. Jaina entrusted him with an important assignment.

Ben was going to prove Chief of State Natasi Daala's involvement with the attack on the Jedi and that she was working with certain Moffs to start a fight between the Galactic Empire and the Hapans. Ben's specific task was Daala. He just wasn't sure how he was going to do it yet. He had to get onto Coruscant without Daala finding out. In order to do that, he needed to get out of the Hapes Cluster. He needed a ship. He couldn't take the Shadow; she was too recognizable. The air traffic control would look for her. A StealthX would give away his status as a Jedi. He needed something small, but fast; something no one would miss.

The answer hit him like a ton of bricks: his mother's Headhunter.

Ben packed a travel bag and left his room. He walked quickly to the hanger bay and entered the Shadow. He walked to the cargo bay to prep the Headhunter.

"Going somewhere, son?"

Ben jumped, banging his head on right wing. He muttered under his breath, rubbing his head, as he approached his father.

"Uh, yeah, kind of," Ben answered dully.

Luke crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, "Do tell."

"Jaina asked me to help her with something," he said after a moment.

"Involving the attacks."

"Yeah," Ben responded. He avoided his father's stare, hoping he'd stop asking questions.

"That being?"

Ben ran his hand through his red hair; he couldn't lie to his dad. That was the serious disadvantage of having a Jedi as a father; he couldn't lie.

"Jaina found…something. She needs my help. I can't let her down," Ben said.

Luke approached his son and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Jaina wouldn't ask you for help if she didn't think you could handle it. I trust you."

Ben sighed in relief, "You're okay with me taking Mom's Headhunter?"

"She would have wanted you to have it, son," Luke told him, squeezing his shoulder, "Do you need anything?"

"No," Ben shook his head.

Luke nodded. He hugged Ben tightly, and then turned to leave. Before ducking out of sight, he called, "Oh and Ben? Take her down."

"I will, Dad," he said with a grin.

Jaina grinned from the back of the hanger bay as her ship, the Scarlet Fire, touched down. She rushed forward, followed by Iella and Luke. Jaina watched impatiently as the boarding ramp lowered. The ramp slowed with a soft clang. Jaina sprinted up the ramp. She rushed into the cockpit, throwing her arms around her husband.

"I missed you," Jaina murmured in Jag's ear. She pulled back slightly and pressed her lips to his.

Jag's arms went around her waist, pulling her closer. Her lips opened to take more of him. Jaina's right hand gripped the hair on the back of his head. Jag ripped his lips from her mouth and began layering kisses down her neck. She groaned his name, and then pulled his lips back to hers.

A couple minutes later, Jaina rested her forehead against Jag's. She smiled softly at him before pulling back. She took his hand in hers.

"Your aunt and my uncle are waiting," she said sadly.

Jag nodded and followed her out of the ship and down the ramp. She dropped his hand as Iella approached. She embraced her nephew. She released him as Luke greeted him with a nod and a smile.

"No guards?" Luke asked with a boyish grin.

"No, Jaina strictly forbids any, what did you call them? Stormtrooper wannabes," Jag responded grinning, "in her ship."

"Yes, I've heard about this," Luke answered, walking up the hull. He ran his hand over the surface, almost reverently. For a few moments, he ceased to be Luke Skywalker, Grand Master of the Jedi Order, Hero to All and was just Luke the farmboy from Tatooine who loved to fly.

Jaina followed him. She took his elbow to point out various aspects of the ship.

"How are Uncle Wedge and the girls?" Jag asked Iella.

"Wedge is doing well. Winter has been teaching Myri about the finer elements of subtlety," Iella said and grinned, "Wedge and Tycho have been getting into their usual amount of trouble."

"I'm sure," Jag chuckled, and then sobered, "How's Syal?"

Iella pursed her lips. The death of her daughter's fiancé had hit Syal hard, as it naturally would.

"She's starting to heal. She's having an easier time flying. She talked to Tiom's family a month ago. It seemed to ease her guilt some, I think."

Jag nodded. He and Iella discussed their family until Jaina and Luke reappeared.

"Nice ship you have there. What did Han say?" Luke asked.

"Something about almost holding a candle to the Falcon," Jaina responded. She grabbed Jag's hand, "Come on, Jag. Come see what we've been up to before you meet with Tenel Ka."

Warm sunbeams streamed through the windows in Jag and Jaina's bedroom in the suite Tenel Ka have given them in the Fountain Palace. After Jaina had showed Jag the damaged areas of the Jedi base and he spoke to Luke about the attacks, the two of them had flown down to Hapes to meet with Tenel Ka. Tenel Ka had insisted they wait until morning.

The sun warmed Jaina's back. She lay on her stomach, sheet bunched around her waist. The hem of her oversized shirt was pushed over her waist. A few wisps of brown hair hung in her face, which was resting against a pillow.

Jag propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at his wife. He rested his other hand on her back. He leaned down and brushed a kiss on her cheek. He started to turn from her to get up, but her hand snatched his hand.

"Don't go."

"I didn't mean to wake you," Jag said as he lay back down on the bed.

"You didn't." Jaina curled up next to Jag, resting her head on his chest.

"I have to meet Tenel Ka in an hour."

"She'll understand if you're late," Jaina said, snuggling into his chest, "You can stay with me for a few more minutes."

Jag wrapped his arm around her and held her. He dropped a kiss on the top of her head.  
"Are you ready?" Jaina asked.

"To what? Meet with Tenel Ka?"

"To face the rest of the court. They're going to ask questions; point fingers at the Moff Council," Jaina clarified.

"I'm not worried," Jag stated.

"Those Hapan nobles aren't like the Moff Council. They're worse," Jaina warned.

Jag chuckled, "They'd have to be. It's mostly woman."

Jaina looked at him with a glare, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means, sweetheart, that women are ten times more difficult to argue with than men," Jag explained with a grin," And you know I'm right."

Jaina rolled her eyes, "Shut up, flyboy."

Jag flinched as Jaina leaned back and punched his shoulder. He started to retort when a loud pinging noise entered the room.

Jaina groaned as she rolled away from Jag. He leaned over to the bedside table and turned off the offending alarm. When he turned around, he noticed Jaina had left the room. Jag walked towards the closet he'd hung a couple uniforms in, selected one and went to the refresher unit to get ready.

He had a feeling this was going to be a long day.

Jaina sat on a balcony near her rooms in the Fountain Palace studying a datapad. Ben had left yesterday for Coruscant. She knew he could find the proof needed, but she couldn't help but worry about him. She knew Luke had spoken to Ben; she guessed that he had figured out enough about Ben's assignment based on his behavior. He seemed to approve of the assignment. Jaina had no real authority over Ben; it was more a favor than anything else.

Iella was investigating various Alliance officials. She was pulling records, looking for any suspicious transactions.

That left the Moff Council to Jaina. She'd already downloaded all the information Jag and Lyra had gathered. Four of the Moffs had several large transactions in the past two months. One of the Moffs had spent a significant amount of credits at an art auction. It could be something, but Jaina had a feeling it wasn't relevant now. Another Moff appeared to spend a fair amount of credits gambling. She recognized a few of the establishments from listening to Lando. The two remaining had deposited several amounts of credits, ranging from a couple hundred, to several thousand credits, over the past six months. Jaina recalled her father speaking about the Hutts attempt to buy-off their sector Moff with untraceable goods. He could resale the pieces any time he needed or wanted the credits.

Jaina decided she needed to talk to Lyra and found out how she found this information. Jaina hadn't had many dealings with Jag's assistant, but she knew she was extremely intelligent. Jag wouldn't have hired her if she wasn't smart.  
Jaina glanced at the transmission Neilson had discovered.

_Captain Yol:_

You will receive the rest of your payment from me after you kill the Jedi. I trust you have taken the necessary measures to deposit your previous payment. Remember, do not utter a word of the GA's involvement. When you become the Jedi's prisoner, state the Empire employed you. You won't be lyin, which the Jedi can sense. The first payment is linked to an Imperial account. Make sure they find this information. Remember to leave the datacard given to you where my troops will find it.  
Do not fail.

Daala

Daala had hired this Captain Yol, a mercenary, to attack the Jedi. She was trying to frame the Empire. Not only would the Galactic Alliance citizens be angry at the Empire, but the already stressful relationship between the Hapans and Empire would be broken. Simple common sense had lead Jaina to that conclusion. Any attack in Hapan space, no matter who the target, would be seen as an attack against the Hapes Cluster, itself. Someone from the Empire was working with Daala to instigate another war.

Jaina just had to figure out who.

Landing the Headhunter on Coruscant was easier than Ben had thought. He'd given one of the many false codes his mother had linked to the ship to traffic control. He had no problems landing. He'd put color crawlers in his hair on the journey, making his flame-red hair a burnt brown. Colored contacts turned his eyes brown. He worn a generic dark brown flight suit. His lightsaber was tucked into a cargo pocket on his left leg.  
Ben left the small docking bay after paying his fees. He was glad Jaina had given him enough credits to get what he needed. He had no desire to pickpocket. Ben took a winding trail to the government center. From there, he found a small hostel and rented a room facing the main center. He knew Daala worked long hours. He needed to get into her office. Ben hoped to also scope out her home. Her apartment wasn't far from the government center.

Tomorrow, Ben decided, tomorrow he would investigate her home for evidence. It was late into the evening. He hoped to see Daala as she left. Until then, he would review all the information Iella had been able to provide him before he left.  
Ben settled on the floor by the window. He would get the information he needed, he knew it.

How hard could it be?  
--------------------------------------------------

Ben glanced at the grey ceiling. He'd been drug out from underneath Daala's desk, knocked out and thrown in this room. He had no idea where he was.

A pair of stuncuffs held his wrists behind his back. He was laying face down on a couch. He used his shoulder to push himself upright. He looked at his surroundings. A small end table sat against the wall on the other side of the small room. Behind it was a window.

_Surely, they aren't that stupid,_ Ben thought to himself. He stood up and walked to the window. He reached his hand to the window-

And pulled his stinging hand back. A shock field covered the window. Ben muttered in annoyance. He ran his fingers along the surrounding wall. The shock field ended about 30 centimeter past the edge of the window.

Ben sighed as he completed his tour of the room. There had to be a way out of here.

The trouble was that he had no idea where he was. He was sure he was still on Coruscant; he didn't feel like he had been unconscious for long.

Ben sank down on his bunk. He closed his eyes to recall his mother's instructions.

_Take inventory._ He could almost hear her voice call.

Ben patted down. His shirt and pants pockets. His datapad was gone. He touched his boots. His vibroblade! He still had it. Now, what about the datachip?

He checked his other boot. There it was! He needed to find a way to transmit the data.

First, though, he had to get out of here.

Natasi Daala stood in front of the transparisteel window in the main room of her quarters. She glanced out at the traffic lanes below.

"What I don't understand is how the Skywalker boy got past my security," she snarled to the man standing behind her.

Captain Teeg winced, "We're looking into it, Madam."

"See that you do," she snapped, and then asked, "Is he secure?"

"Yes."

"Good. Keep two guards outside his door at all times. Have another watch the security cameras. I want a speeder outside watching that window," she ordered.

"Outside? Surely he can't get past that shield."

"He's a Jedi. We'll take no chances," she snapped, "Away with you!"

The man gave her a rushed salute, turned and ran from the room. Daala was alone, now.

"Run program Tarkin 1433," she said aloud. She waited for three clicks from her computer system before walking over to a small refrigeration unit tucked into an end table. She opened the door and pushed a small variety of liquor bottles out of the way. She pressed her hand onto a grooved pattern in the back. There was a hiss and a click as a panel swung open. Daala reached into the compartment and removed a datachip.

She closed the panel and the unit. She held the chip in a tight fist. This one chip held everything, all the proof anyone would need to ruin her. She had to destroy it. She wouldn't put it past the Jedi to find it. They were onto her, that much she knew. She could call and warn the others, but she didn't care. The others could cover their own tracks.

Daala had to destroy this chip before it fell into anyone's hands.

Jaina glanced over her shoulder at her husband. They were walking down one of the hallways in the Fountain Palace. Jaina wanted to leave that night, but first she had to go to a diplomatic reception.

"You're staring," she stated with a raised eyebrow.

Jag's eyes snapped up to meet hers, "Hmm?"

Jaina rolled her eyes with a laugh. She reached back and grabbed his hand to pull him to stand next to her.

"I could change..."

"Absolutely not," he replied, voice husky. His eyes raked over her body, making her blush.

"What is it with you Imperials and red?" she asked with a smirk.

"It has nothing to do with political alignment," Jag stated. He stopped walking and pulled her to him as he stepped into an alcove. He pressed her back to the wall and placed his hands on either side of her head. He dropped his lips to her ear and whispered.

"You know exactly what I think of you in this color."

Jaina squirmed, half-heartedly trying to escape his grasp. He looked at her with a mix of lust and determination in his eyes.

"Oh no, you aren't going anywhere. Not yet," he said. His lips began trailing from that sensitive spot behind her ear and down her neck.

"Jag, we're in a hallway," Jaina said slowly, gritting her teeth in an attempt to ignore his actions.

"I know," he responded, not stopping his ministrations. His hand was drifting over the bodice of her dress.

"Jagged!" she said with a poorly attempted hiss. What was he thinking! They were in the middle of a hallway.

Jag looked at her with a mischievous glint in his eye. He then kissed her, full on the lips. As Jaina finally began to give in, he pulled away from her, straightened his shirt and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go."

Jaina stared at him, bewildered. She shook her head as she followed him.

"What the hell was that about?" she hissed.

Jag grinned seductively as he responded, "Revenge. You knew exactly what you were doing, wearing that."

Jaina glared at him. The dress she wore wasn't the same red dress as the one she wore all those years ago. Even if she still had it, there was no way she could fit into it. She'd filled out more and was more muscular now. This dress was somewhat similar in style and was the exact same color. Jaina was sure it was Tenel Ka's doing that such a gown had found its way to Jaina's closet.

"You're lipstick is smeared," Jag stated with a smirk. They were almost at the door leading to the large banquet hall. More beings were filling the hallway.

Jaina glared at him. She dragged him off to the side by a window. She used her reflection in the glass as a crude mirror and fixed her make-up. She gave herself a once over, adjusted the bodice of her dress and indicated for Jag to continue.

They entered the room. A male human announced their arrival. Jaina could sense Tenel Ka on the opposite side of the room. They made their way over to the young queen, avoiding many of the politicians present who would like a moment of the Imperial Head of State's time.

"Ah, hello Head of State Fel, Jedi Solo-Fel," Tenel Ka greeted formally.

Jag cut a bow to her in return, "Good evening to you, Your Majesty."

Jaina saw both the ridiculousness and necessity of their formality. It didn't matter that Jacen hadn't married Tenel Ka; she was family. Jaina knew that fact was a secret, but it didn't change anything. All the outside world knew was that Jaina was a close friend of the queen. While it was true their relationship had deteriorated since the academy, Allana's presence had renewed it and created a closer bond between the two women.

Jaina stood quietly aside as various politicians approached the two leaders. Jaina stretched out with her senses to get a feel for the room. She felt a familiar tingle in the back of her mind. Something wasn't right.

There! Jaina's head whipped around to stare at a woman dressed as a Hapan noble. Her back was turned and she was speaking to another woman.

"Tenel Ka," she hissed as she stepped closer, forgoing formality.

The queen nodded, "I sense it, too."

Jag followed the two women's gaze. Jaina nodded to them and slipped away into the crowd. Tenel Ka motioned for his attention. She continued their conversation, while keeping an eye on Jaina. Jag followed in suit, noticing Tenel Ka's hint to move slowly to the woman in the middle of the room.

Jaina approached the woman. Her dark brown hair was cut in a short bob. It was streaked with grey. She was dressed in a tight fitting grey dress. The dress left her left shoulder bare and had a slit on the right side to her. Jaina could see a small bulge in her booted foot about the size of a small holdout blaster.

Jaina approached the woman. She decided the direct approach would be best. She tapped the woman on the shoulder.

The woman whirled around to face her, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry you looked like someone I used to fly with," Jaina fibbed.

The woman raised her eyebrow, "Is that so, Jedi?"

"My mistake," Jaina responded as she slowly forced the woman to step back towards the door, "I see I've never met you."

"No, but I know who you are. Jaina Solo, Jedi Princess. Twin sister to that murdering whelp Jacen Solo," the woman growled.

"I stopped him," Jaina growled, unable to calm herself. The walls she'd been fighting for almost a year began slamming into her with full-force. The guilt, the fear, the self-loathing slammed into her. _Not now!_

"Not soon enough. All you Jedi just let him build up power and continue to kill. He killed my baby girl. He snapped her neck. She didn't do a damn thing to him. You took your time; denying the truth. He killed your own aunt and you still didn't see it! You think you're so noble, so great because you took him down? Ha!" the woman snapped, "Look at you now, in your expensive gown, rubbing elbows with the queen and bedding the head if the-"

The smack was heard across the room. Many of those standing nearby had quieted it to watch the confrontation. A red mark scared the woman's cheek. Jaina blinked away the angry tears that had filled her eyes.

"How dare you..." the woman started, touching her cheek.

"Is there a problem?" Tenel Ka asked as she and Jag approached. She signaled for two of her guards to stand on either side of the woman. Jag rested his hand on the small of Jaina's back. He glared at the woman.

"Yes, Your Majesty. She assaulted me," the woman responded, jerking away from the guards.

"Perhaps we should take this conversation to a more private location," Tenel Ka suggested. She motioned for the onlookers to go back to their drinks. A group of guards escorted the woman, Jaina, Tenel Ka, and Jag to a ready room next door.

"Now what was that about?" Tenel Ka asked as she sat at a small table.

The woman sat down across from Tenel Ka, "The Jedi assaulted me. She couldn't take the truth."

"You lie!" Jaina growled, lying in turn. In all reality, she'd done it to get the woman out of the room. Jaina wasn't sure why she was here; she just knew it was trouble. It was an effective way to get her away from the innocent bystanders. Jaina was fully well aware of the horrors her brother had committed, and it hurt.

Okay, maybe part of her hit the woman for what she said.

"I'm sorry Jacen killed your daughter, I truly am. It makes me sick when I think about what he did. But if you think for two seconds that I am okay with what he did or that i don't feel any guilt, you're wrong. I feel responsible for each and every life he took. You can be angry with me, but you leave Tenel Ka and Jag out of it," she continued, using the tone of voice her mother often used when dealing with impossible politicians.

"Jaina, I don't-" Jag began, but Jaina stopped him with a look.

"Why are you here?" Jaina asked her.

"That's none of your business," she snapped.

"But it's mine," Tenel Ka responded. She gestured and the holdout blaster landed in her hand, "You came armed to a diplomatic reception. That is an offense. I have a whole team who could prove that you intended to kill me."

"You dirty-"

"Enough!" Jag snapped, "It's Hapes. Assassination attempts are the top crime around here."

The woman glared, "My name is Eloise. My daughter was killed by Jacen Solo. I received no reparations to pay for a funeral or condolences for her death. I received an automated letter! I couldn't take him to trial for murder. Oh no, not the great Jacen Solo. He got away with killing my baby in cold blood. You had a daughter, Queen Mother. You understand. Don't you want her murderers brought to justice?"

"That matter is irrelevant," Jag interjected, drawing attention away from Tenel Ka.

Tenel Ka stared at Eloise. She spoke with an even tone, "I understand your anger but that is no excuse for bringing a weapon into my palace. Jedi Solo-Fel is sorry for what she did to you, but your words were just as hurtful. You will spend the night in the cells downstairs as punishment for violating my no-weapons policy. You will be questioned as to why you felt the need to bring a firearm."

Eloise gritted her teeth, "Fine. I acknowledge that I broke your law. Jedi Solo-Fel, Head of State Fel and Your Majesty, I apologize for any offense I caused."

Tenel Ka and Jag nodded solemnly.

"I'm…sorry," Jaina stated as two guards entered the room and escorted Eloise out. Jaina turned to Tenel Ka, "You think she was after you?"

Tenel Ka pursed her lips, "I'm not sure. Well-played, by the way."

"Thank you," Jaina nodded.

Tenel Ka walked over to Jaina, "Are you okay? I could sense…"

Jaina nodded, "Don't worry about it."

Tenel Ka eyed her, and then left the room, leaving Jaina and Jag alone.

Jag pulled Jaina away from the door, where they had been standing. He wrapped his arms around her. She sagged against him.

"I can't do this, Jag," she mumbled, "I can't keep taking the fall for Jacen. It's hard enough facing myself, my parents, Ben and Allana. I can't apologized to each person he wronged. I… I just snapped tonight. She kept saying everything that I've been thinking and I took the bait. I should have ignored her and just escorted her out with some story. When is it going to stop, Jag? I killed him. I took him out. Wasn't that enough?"

Jag didn't have an answer for her. He felt her shoulders shake with sobs. He ran his knuckles up and down her spine to calm her down.

"Jaina," Jag said softly a few minutes later. She tilted her face to look at him. Her make-up had ran down her cheeks in dark streaks. Jag wiped his tears away with his thumbs.

"Jacen made his own choices. You are not to blame. You didn't make Jacen turn," Jag stated, "What everyone else is saying doesn't matter. Their unknowingly capitalizing on your guilt to make you feel responsible."

"I should have felt it."

"He cut your off," Jag countered, "Jaina, you can't save everyone. You can't save those who don't want to be saved. We both have heard what Ben and others said about him. He truly believed he was doing right. You can't change someone in that mindset."

Jag caressed her cheek, "You remember what your father said? Jacen, the Jacen you grew up with, died with the Yuuzhang Vong. No one knows what he went through. From everything you've told me, the old Jacen couldn't have harmed anyone. It's not your fault."

Jaina pulled away from him and walked to doors leading to a terrace. She stopped so she stood just outside the doorway, and wrapped her arms around herself.

"The two most difficult missions of my life ended with the deaths of my brothers," she began a few moments later, "None of us were ready for Myrkr. We all knew what the Yuuzhang Vong did to prisoners. We knew the dangers, but we thought we were invincible. Nothing could hurt us."

Jaina scoffed, bowing her head as she continued, "They broke me, Jagged. The Vong broke me so soon. I couldn't take it. I couldn't sit there and let them kill Ulaha. We all sat in the same room, facing the wall so we couldn't see what was happening… just hear the screams."

Jag approached her and pulled her to stand against him. She sagged against him. She'd never gone into any detail about the mission that had claimed her younger brother to anyone, not even Luke. Jag wasn't going to interrupt her. He waited for her to continue speaking.

"I snapped. I had to choose, Jacen or Anakin; who would be tortured by the voxyn next. I-I said Anakin. It weakened him…" Jaina's voice failed her, unsaid guilt filling the air. Jag rubbed her arm gently.

"We were so stupid," Jaina said sadly, shaking her head.

She paused, gathering herself. Her eyes stared vacantly in the distance. She bit her lip before continuing, "The slave city… Anakin wouldn't go into a healing trance after. He came after me and was hit… his spleen was punctured…"

Jaina's voice broke. Her shoulders shook in silent sobs, but she had to finish. She had no idea what was forcing her to admit all of this, but she had to.

"We went after the queen. Anakin sent us away. He made Jacen drag me away. I wanted to stay. I couldn't leave him," she paused, "He destroyed the cloning tissue with a thermal detonator. He became…one with the Force. I felt him die. I felt my soul, my heart rip into two. I wanted to die with him. I did horrible things to get his body. I just… I couldn't leave him to _them_. What they did to their dead was horrifying."

At some point during her monologue, Jaina had gripped onto Jag's hands so tightly her knuckles were white. Tears streamed from her brown eyes as she stared out at the Hapan night sky. She stared for a long time before speaking again.

"Seventeen of us went to Myrkr. Nine of us came back. Nine," Jaina spat, "That mission ruined all of us. The mind meld was too much. Every doubt, every negative emotion we had hurt us all. It ruined the team. It worked, sometimes, but it wasn't worth it. It made it so easy for us to fall into the Joiners. It makes me sick to think of how weak I was, still am.

"Dad was right. Something died in Jacen while he was captured. We never knew, I never knew, exactly what he went through. That damned Vergere twisted the way he saw the Force. Jacen was always concerned of turning to the Dark Side. He argued it all the time before," she said, eyes growing hard, "Ironic that he fell."

Jaina closed her eyes and leaned her head back against Jag's chest. She felt somewhat better to have finally spoken of that disastrous mission. She could never voice all of it; it was far too painful.

She opened her eyes, "Both of my brothers' ashes are part of this world. It's almost sinful how beautiful this place looks."

Jag didn't respond. There was nothing to say. No words could bring comfort to her. No phrases would erase the reality of the situation. He just held her, waiting for her to show him what she needed.

Jaina turned around to face Jag after awhile, "I thought of you, while we were taking the ship to Myrkr."

Jag raised a quizzical eyebrow, "Oh?"

Jaina smiled softly with a nod, but did not elaborate. Her brow furrowed as another thought crossed her mind.

"Allana is going to start asking questions soon," she stated.

Jag stated, "You're afraid of her reaction."

"Wouldn't you be? I killed her father. I hope she understands why," Jaina responded. She looked up at him, "We need to get back."

"When you're ready," he responded.

"You are just trying to avoid the politicians. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can question that woman and leave," Jaina told him. She stepped away from him, grabbed his hand and lead him to the door.

Jag groaned, "Remind me again why I let your uncle talk me into this?"


	4. Chapter 4

Ben crouched behind one of the statues lining the hallway of the Senate Hall. It was late; only cleaning droids and the occasional being roamed the halls. Ben was dressed in all black. He'd dyed his hair black, removing all traces of red. He'd tucked his lightsaber in a pouch on his leg. His utility belt held various instruments and tools. His mother's vibroblade rested in his right boot.

Ben touched the handle of the blade. His mother had given him this particular blade five years ago. She'd been cleaning out a weapons locker. Ben saw her pull it out and told her of a memory he'd had of her.

_Mara Jade Skywalker stood in the kitchen of their apartment, assembling a basic salad to go with dinner that night. Luke had put a pasta dish in the oven earlier, along with a loaf of bread. He'd left the kitchen a few minutes before._

Seven-year-old Ben Skywalker walked into the kitchen, hoping to sneak a snack cake before dinner. He walked and saw his mother absentmindedly throwing a vibroblade into a cutting board, removing it, and then throwing it back into the same spot. She stopped, putting the blade back into it's sheath in her boot, when she sensed Ben fully enter the room.  
  
Shortly after that, Mara had taught Ben how to properly throw the blade. She'd explained to his father that Ben needed to know to protect himself. She had pointed out that his cousins had already been kidnapped multiple times by the time they were his age. Ben was at risk, too. It was better he was prepared, she'd said.

Ben smiled wistfully as he remembered his father immediately backing down to his mother. There was no question who was the boss in the Skywalker household. Ben removed the blade, glancing at the handle. It was made of dark wood and had been engraved. His mother told him that she had found it on Chandrilla. She'd been hunting an Imperial Senator who had wronged Palpatine. She'd been caught and stripped of her weapons. She'd found the vibroblade when she escaped. Without it, she said she would have died.

Ben had to wonder if it would have mattered if she'd had it when Jacen killed her.

Ben slammed his mental barriers shut. Now was not the time to think about Jacen. His cousin have broken their family in more ways than one. Ben didn't know if he would ever be able to fully forgive Jacen for killing his mother. Jacen's other acts paled in comparison, he felt.  
He knew he had to stop this train of thought. He began doing a focusing technique his father had taught him. He barred his emotions away and focused on the task in front of him.

Ben rose from his hiding place and walked forward. He kept his head down and pulled out a datapad. He made himself appear as if he were an aide or assistant to a politician. The few patrons in the building paid him no attention. Ben walked through the Senate Hall to the elevated walkway connecting the senate building to the neighboring office complex. Ben had decided he'd be better off using that entrance; it had less surveillance.

He made his way to the stairs and crept up to the proper floor. His mother had told him that less beings take the stairs, making it easier to remain unseen. Ben slipped through the door and made his way to the office of some other politician. He removed a tool from his utility belt to pick the lock and slipped inside. Ben closed the door, relocked it, and walked out on the balcony.

Now, he thought, was the hard part. Ben had to leap from that balcony to the next one without being seen. Ben took several deep breaths and centered himself. He pulled a grappling hook from his belt and threw it to the next balcony. He had to nudge it in place with the Force. He was sure he could clear the distance, but better safe than sorry. Ben reach out with his senses, trying to sense if anyone had noticed. No one had. He took a deep breath and leaped.

Ben quickly disconnection the hook and entered Daala's office. He crept over to her desk. He slipped a datachip into her computer terminal and began downloading everything. He had memorized the instructions from Iella. He was thankful that he didn't have to stand there and go through Daala's personal files.

The hairs on the back of Ben's neck stood up as he sensed a presence. The chip was 89 percent complete. Ben crouched behind her desk, hoping that whoever it was would stay away.  
The door to the outer office opened. Ben looked at the chip; 99 percent. Once it hit 100, he yanked it from the terminal and turned it off. He tucked the chip into a protective pouch inside his left boot. If he was searched, chances were high it wouldn't be found. Ben tucked himself under the desk, flattening his body against the back. He wished he'd done something to darken his pale skin to keep it from standing out.

The office door opened. Ben slowed his rapid breathing. He debated trying to mentally suggest that the intruder leave, but his skills in that department were not developed enough to be trusted in this type of situation.

Footsteps approached the desk. Ben flinched as the being sat down in the chair. The chair moved back. Ben knew he was sunk.

"Hello, Jedi."

"All right, Jaina, what's going on?" Jag asked after he'd entered their room. He'd just returned from a meeting with Tenel Ka.

"What?" Jaina asked, glancing up at him from her datapad from her seat at the table. Ben hadn't checked in yet. She was getting worried.

"You know something," he stated after walking over to the table. He sat across from her, "What do you know?"

Jaina sighed. She knew she couldn't hide it from him; no matter how hard she tried.  
"Yes, I do."

"What is it?" he asked.

"I… I'm not sure how much to tell you. I don't want to put you in a difficult position," she said slowly.

Jag pursed his lips before replying, "It's the Moffs. They're involved."

Jaina nodded.

"And Daala."

She nodded again.

"To eliminate the Jedi."

This time, Jaina shook her head, "No, that's more Daala's agenda. I think it's a bonus. From what I've been able to find, Daala and a couple of the Moffs want Hapes's power diminished."

"How does attacking the Jedi decrease Hapes power? Plenty of Hapan nobles would prefer Tenel Ka not have a Jedi background."

"From what I've found, it looks like the attacks are suppose to cause the Hapans to declare war on the Empire," Jaina then told him about the account discrepancies she'd found.

Jag leaned back into his chair, "It makes sense. Attack Hapan space. Leave enough evidence to point to the Empire. The Hapan nobles declare war; both the Empire and Hapes are greatly weakened. Daala comes in an cleans everything up. She gets two weakened governments and dead Jedi. What do her co-conspirators get?"

Jaina shrugged, "Aside from money, maybe a post of power?"

Jag shook his head, "They have power. Two Moffs won't share the Head of State role. No, it has to be something else. Maybe additional star systems."

Jaina nodded, "Maybe."

"How did you find this?"

Jaina pushed the datapad forward. There was no use hiding this from him now.

Jag looked over the information for a couple minutes. He set the datapad down and looked at her, "Who is working on this?"

"Iella's looking into Alliance officials," Jaina told him, "Ben's investigating Daala."

Jag's tipped chair fell forward with a thump. He looked at Jaina with a look of surprise, "Ben? You sent Ben?"

"He's right for the job," Jaina said with a shrug, "Luke knows where he is going. If he didn't think he could do it, he wouldn't have let him leave. Ben's good. He's a Jedi. He knows how to skulk around."

"I'm not doubting his skills, Jaina," Jag counted.

"Then what's the problem?"

"He's too young," Jag said blandly.

Jaina crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, "Too young."

Jag sighed, "His last investigation wasn't that long ago…"

It clicked. Jaina leaned towards him and rested a hand on his forearm, "Ben needs to get back out there. He's had time to grieve; we all made sure of that. I won't let Ben fall. He still harbors anger towards… He can control it."

Jag nodded, not feeling much better. He'd promised Jaina he'd keep an eye on him after he confirmed that it had been Jacen who killed Mara. Knowing Ben was after some crazy ex-Imperial made Jag anxious. He knew that Jaina wouldn't have enlisted his help if she thought at all that he wasn't emotionally capable. She'd learned the hard way what would happen. With their genes, being overcautious regarding dark emotions was necessary, especially now.

"After we gather the proof we need, we can foil their plans," Jaina said after a few moments, "I need to observe the Moffs, without you officially knowing."

Jag waved his hand dismissively, "Enjoy."

Jaina smirked at him, "I'm not going to get rid of them, you know."

"A guy can dream, can't he?"  
-

-  
Ben glanced at the grey ceiling. He'd been drug out from underneath Daala's desk, knocked out and thrown in this room. He had no idea where he was.

A pair of stuncuffs held his wrists behind his back. He was laying face down on a couch. He used his shoulder to push himself upright. He looked at his surroundings. A small end table sat against the wall on the other side of the small room. Behind it was a window.

Surely, they aren't that stupid, Ben thought to himself. He stood up and walked to the window. He reached his hand to the window-

And pulled his stinging hand back. A shock field covered the window. Ben muttered in annoyance. He ran his fingers along the surrounding wall. The shock field ended about 30 centimeter past the edge of the window.

Ben sighed as he completed his tour of the room. There had to be a way out of here.

The trouble was that he had no idea where he was. He was sure he was still on Coruscant; he didn't feel like he had been unconscious for long.

Ben sank down on his bunk. He closed his eyes to recall his mother's instructions.

_Take inventory._ He could almost hear her voice call.

Ben patted down. His shirt and pants pockets. His datapad was gone. He touched his boots. His vibroblade! He still had it. Now, what about the datachip?

He checked his other boot. There it was! He needed to find a way to transmit the data.

First, though, he had to get out o here.

Natasi Daala stood in front of the transparisteel window in the main room of her quarters. She glanced out at the traffic lanes below.

"What I don't understand is how the Skywalker boy got past my security," she snarled to the man standing behind her.

Captain Teeg winced, "We're looking into it, Madam."

"See that you do," she snapped, and then asked, "Is he secure?"

"Yes."

"Good. Keep two guards outside his door at all times. Have another watch the security cameras. I want a speeder outside watching that window," she ordered.

"Outside? Surely he can't get past that shield."

"He's a Jedi. We'll take no chances," she snapped, "Away with you!"

The man gave her a rushed salute, turned and ran from the room. Daala was alone, now.

"Run program Tarkin 1433," she said aloud. She waited for three clicks from her computer system before walking over to a small refrigeration unit tucked into an end table. She opened the door and pushed a small variety of liquor bottles out of the way. She pressed her hand onto a grooved pattern in the back. There was a hiss and a click as a panel swung open. Daala reached into the compartment and removed a datachip.

She closed the panel and the unit. She held the chip in a tight fist. This one chip held everything, all the proof anyone would need to ruin her. She had to destroy it. She wouldn't put it past the Jedi to find it. They were onto her, that much she knew. She could call and warn the others, but she didn't care. The others could cover their own tracks.

Daala had to destroy this chip before it fell into anyone's hands.

Jaina glanced over her shoulder at her husband. They were walking down one of the hallways in the Fountain Palace. Jaina wanted to leave that night, but first she had to go to a diplomatic reception.

"You're staring," she stated with a raised eyebrow.

Jag's eyes snapped up to meet hers, "Hmm?"

Jaina rolled her eyes with a laugh. She reached back and grabbed his hand to pull him to stand next to her.

"I could change..."

"Absolutely not," he replied, voice husky. His eyes raked over her body, making her blush.

"What is it with you Imperials and red?" she asked with a smirk.

"It has nothing to do with political alignment," Jag stated. He stopped walking and pulled her to him as he stepped into an alcove. He pressed her back to the wall and placed his hands on either side of her head. He dropped his lips to her ear and whispered.

"You know exactly what I think of you in this color."

Jaina squirmed, half-heartedly trying to escape his grasp. He looked at her with a mix of lust and determination in his eyes.

"Oh no, you aren't going anywhere. Not yet," he said. His lips began trailing from that sensitive spot behind her ear and down her neck.

"Jag, we're in a hallway," Jaina said slowly, gritting her teeth in an attempt to ignore his actions.

"I know," he responded, not stopping his ministrations. His hand was drifting over the bodice of her dress.

"Jagged!" she said with a poorly attempted hiss. What was he thinking! They were in the middle of a hallway.

Jag looked at her with a mischievous glint in his eye. He then kissed her, full on the lips. As Jaina finally began to give in, he pulled away from her, straightened his shirt and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go."

Jaina stared at him, bewildered. She shook her head as she followed him.

"What the hell was that about?" she hissed.

Jag grinned seductively as he responded, "Revenge. You knew exactly what you were doing, wearing that."

Jaina glared at him. The dress she wore wasn't the same red dress as the one she wore all those years ago. Even if she still had it, there was no way she could fit into it. She'd filled out more and was more muscular now. This dress was somewhat similar in style and was the exact same color. Jaina was sure it was Tenel Ka's doing that such a gown had found its way to Jaina's closet.

"You're lipstick is smeared," Jag stated with a smirk. They were almost at the door leading to the large banquet hall. More beings were filling the hallway.

Jaina glared at him. She dragged him off to the side by a window. She used her reflection in the glass as a crude mirror and fixed her make-up. She gave herself a once over, adjusted the bodice of her dress and indicated for Jag to continue.

They entered the room. A male human announced their arrival. Jaina could sense Tenel Ka on the opposite side of the room. They made their way over to the young queen, avoiding many of the politicians present who would like a moment of the Imperial Head of State's time.

"Ah, hello Head of State Fel, Jedi Solo-Fel," Tenel Ka greeted formally.

Jag cut a bow to her in return, "Good evening to you, Your Majesty."

Jaina saw both the ridiculousness and necessity of their formality. It didn't matter that Jacen hadn't married Tenel Ka; she was family. Jaina knew that fact was a secret, but it didn't change anything. All the outside world knew was that Jaina was a close friend of the queen. While it was true their relationship had deteriorated since the academy, Allana's presence had renewed it and created a closer bond between the two women.

Jaina stood quietly aside as various politicians approached the two leaders. Jaina stretched out with her senses to get a feel for the room. She felt a familiar tingle in the back of her mind. Something wasn't right.

There! Jaina's head whipped around to stare at a woman dressed as a Hapan noble. Her back was turned and she was speaking to another woman.

"Tenel Ka," she hissed as she stepped closer, forgoing formality.

The queen nodded, "I sense it, too."

Jag followed the two women's gaze. Jaina nodded to them and slipped away into the crowd. Tenel Ka motioned for his attention. She continued their conversation, while keeping an eye on Jaina. Jag followed in suit, noticing Tenel Ka's hint to move slowly to the woman in the middle of the room.

Jaina approached the woman. Her dark brown hair was cut in a short bob. It was streaked with grey. She was dressed in a tight fitting grey dress. The dress left her left shoulder bare and had a slit on the right side to her. Jaina could see a small bulge in her booted foot about the size of a small holdout blaster.

Jaina approached the woman. She decided the direct approach would be best. She tapped the woman on the shoulder.

The woman whirled around to face her, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry you looked like someone I used to fly with," Jaina fibbed.

The woman raised her eyebrow, "Is that so, Jedi?"

"My mistake," Jaina responded as she slowly forced the woman to step back towards the door, "I see I've never met you."

"No, but I know who you are. Jaina Solo, Jedi Princess. Twin sister to that murdering whelp Jacen Solo," the woman growled.

"I stopped him," Jaina growled, unable to calm herself. The walls she'd been fighting for almost a year began slamming into her with full-force. The guilt, the fear, the self-loathing slammed into her. Not now!

"Not soon enough. All you Jedi just let him build up power and continue to kill. He killed my baby girl. He snapped her neck. She didn't do a damn thing to him. You took your time; denying the truth. He killed your own aunt and you still didn't see it! You think you're so noble, so great because you took him down? Ha!" the woman snapped, "Look at you now, in your expensive gown, rubbing elbows with the queen and bedding the head if the-"

The smack was heard across the room. Many of those standing nearby had quieted it to watch the confrontation. A red mark scared the woman's cheek. Jaina blinked away the angry tears that had filled her eyes.

"How dare you..." the woman started, touching her cheek.

"Is there a problem?" Tenel Ka asked as she and Jag approached. She signaled for two of her guards to stand on either side of the woman. Jag rested his hand on the small of Jaina's back. He glared at the woman.

"Yes, Your Majesty. She assaulted me," the woman responded, jerking away from the guards.

"Perhaps we should take this conversation to a more private location," Tenel Ka suggested. She motioned for the onlookers to go back to their drinks. A group of guards escorted the woman, Jaina, Tenel Ka, and Jag to a ready room next door.

"Now what was that about?" Tenel Ka asked as she sat at a small table.

The woman sat down across from Tenel Ka, "The Jedi assaulted me. She couldn't take the truth."

"You lie!" Jaina growled, lying in turn. In all reality, she'd done it to get the woman out of the room. Jaina wasn't sure why she was here; she just knew it was trouble. It was an effective way to get her away from the innocent bystanders. Jaina was fully well aware of the horrors her brother had committed, and it hurt.

Okay, maybe part of her hit the woman for what she said.

"I'm sorry Jacen killed your daughter, I truly am. It makes me sick when I think about what he did. But if you think for two seconds that I am okay with what he did or that i don't feel any guilt, you're wrong. I feel responsible for each and every life he took. You can be angry with me, but you leave Tenel Ka and Jag out of it," she continued, using the tone of voice her mother often used when dealing with impossible politicians.

"Jaina, I don't-" Jag began, but Jaina stopped him with a look.

"Why are you here?" Jaina asked her.

"That's none of your business," she snapped.

"But it's mine," Tenel Ka responded. She gestured and the holdout blaster landed in her hand, "You came armed to a diplomatic reception. That is an offense. I have a whole team who could prove that you intended to kill me."

"You dirty-"

"Enough!" Jag snapped, "It's Hapes. Assassination attempts are the top crime around here."

The woman glared, "My name is Eloise. My daughter was killed by Jacen Solo. I received no reparations to pay for a funeral or condolences for her death. I received an automated letter! I couldn't take him to trial for murder. Oh no, not the great Jacen Solo. He got away with killing my baby in cold blood. You had a daughter, Queen Mother. You understand. Don't you want her murderers brought to justice?"

"That matter is irrelevant," Jag interjected, drawing attention away from Tenel Ka.

Tenel Ka stared at Eloise. She spoke with an even tone, "I understand your anger but that is no excuse for bringing a weapon into my palace. Jedi Solo-Fel is sorry for what she did to you, but your words were just as hurtful. You will spend the night in the cells downstairs as punishment for violating my no-weapons policy. You will be questioned as to why you felt the need to bring a firearm."

Eloise gritted her teeth, "Fine. I acknowledge that I broke your law. Jedi Solo-Fel, Head of State Fel and Your Majesty, I apologize for any offense I caused."

Tenel Ka and Jag nodded solemnly.

"I'm…sorry," Jaina stated as two guards entered the room and escorted Eloise out. Jaina turned to Tenel Ka, "You think she was after you?"

Tenel Ka pursed her lips, "I'm not sure. Well-played, by the way."

"Thank you," Jaina nodded.

Tenel Ka walked over to Jaina, "Are you okay? I could sense…"

Jaina nodded, "Don't worry about it."

Tenel Ka eyed her, and then left the room, leaving Jaina and Jag alone.

Jag pulled Jaina away from the door, where they had been standing. He wrapped his arms around her. She sagged against him.

"I can't do this, Jag," she mumbled, "I can't keep taking the fall for Jacen. It's hard enough facing myself, my parents, Ben and Allana. I can't apologized to each person he wronged. I… I just snapped tonight. She kept saying everything that I've been thinking and I took the bait. I should have ignored her and just escorted her out with some story. When is it going to stop, Jag? I killed him. I took him out. Wasn't that enough?"

Jag didn't have an answer for her. He felt her shoulders shake with sobs. He ran his knuckles up and down her spine to calm her down.

"Jaina," Jag said softly a few minutes later. She tilted her face to look at him. Her make-up had ran down her cheeks in dark streaks. Jag wiped his tears away with his thumbs.

"Jacen made his own choices. You are not to blame. You didn't make Jacen turn," Jag stated, "What everyone else is saying doesn't matter. Their unknowingly capitalizing on your guilt to make you feel responsible."

"I should have felt it."

"He cut your off," Jag countered, "Jaina, you can't save everyone. You can't save those who don't want to be saved. We both have heard what Ben and others said about him. He truly believed he was doing right. You can't change someone in that mindset."

Jag caressed her cheek, "You remember what your father said? Jacen, the Jacen you grew up with, died with the Yuuzhang Vong. No one knows what he went through. From everything you've told me, the old Jacen couldn't have harmed anyone. It's not your fault."

Jaina pulled away from him and walked to doors leading to a terrace. She stopped so she stood just outside the doorway, and wrapped her arms around herself.

"The two most difficult missions of my life ended with the deaths of my brothers," she began a few moments later, "None of us were ready for Myrkr. We all knew what the Yuuzhang Vong did to prisoners. We knew the dangers, but we thought we were invincible. Nothing could hurt us."

Jaina scoffed, bowing her head as she continued, "They broke me, Jagged. The Vong broke me so soon. I couldn't take it. I couldn't sit there and let them kill Ulaha. We all sat in the same room, facing the wall so we couldn't see what was happening… just hear the screams."

Jag approached her and pulled her to stand against him. She sagged against him. She'd never gone into any detail about the mission that had claimed her younger brother to anyone, not even Luke. Jag wasn't going to interrupt her. He waited for her to continue speaking.

"I snapped. I had to choose, Jacen or Anakin; who would be tortured by the voxyn next. I-I said Anakin. It weakened him…" Jaina's voice failed her, unsaid guilt filling the air. Jag rubbed her arm gently.

"We were so stupid," Jaina said sadly, shaking her head.

She paused, gathering herself. Her eyes stared vacantly in the distance. She bit her lip before continuing, "The slave city… Anakin wouldn't go into a healing trance after. He came after me and was hit… his spleen was punctured…"

Jaina's voice broke. Her shoulders shook in silent sobs, but she had to finish. She had no idea what was forcing her to admit all of this, but she had to.

"We went after the queen. Anakin sent us away. He made Jacen drag me away. I wanted to stay. I couldn't leave him," she paused, "He destroyed the cloning tissue with a thermal detonator. He became…one with the Force. I felt him die. I felt my soul, my heart rip into two. I wanted to die with him. I did horrible things to get his body. I just… I couldn't leave him to them. What they did to their dead was horrifying."

At some point during her monologue, Jaina had gripped onto Jag's hands so tightly her knuckles were white. Tears streamed from her brown eyes as she stared out at the Hapan night sky. She stared for a long time before speaking again.

"Seventeen of us went to Myrkr. Nine of us came back. Nine," Jaina spat, "That mission ruined all of us. The mind meld was too much. Every doubt, every negative emotion we had hurt us all. It ruined the team. It worked, sometimes, but it wasn't worth it. It made it so easy for us to fall into the Joiners. It makes me sick to think of how weak I was, still am.

"Dad was right. Something died in Jacen while he was captured. We never knew, I never knew, exactly what he went through. That damned Vergere twisted the way he saw the Force. Jacen was always concerned of turning to the Dark Side. He argued it all the time before," she said, eyes growing hard, "Ironic that he fell."

Jaina closed her eyes and leaned her head back against Jag's chest. She felt somewhat better to have finally spoken of that disastrous mission. She could never voice all of it; it was far too painful.

She opened her eyes, "Both of my brothers' ashes are part of this world. It's almost sinful how beautiful this place looks."

Jag didn't respond. There was nothing to say. No words could bring comfort to her. No phrases would erase the reality of the situation. He just held her, waiting for her to show him what she needed.

Jaina turned around to face Jag after awhile, "I thought of you, while we were taking the ship to Myrkr."

Jag raised a quizzical eyebrow, "Oh?"

Jaina smiled softly with a nod, but did not elaborate. Her brow furrowed as another thought crossed her mind.

"Allana is going to start asking questions soon," she stated.

Jag stated, "You're afraid of her reaction."

"Wouldn't you be? I killed her father. I hope she understands why," Jaina responded. She looked up at him, "We need to get back."

"When you're ready," he responded.

"You are just trying to avoid the politicians. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can question that woman and leave," Jaina told him. She stepped away from him, grabbed his hand and lead him to the door.

Jag groaned, "Remind me again why I let your uncle talk me into this?"  
-


	5. Chapter 5

Her black suit made the slightest of creasing noises as she crouched on her perch over the large hanger. Her brown hair was pulled back into a braid, which hung down her back. She sat in the shadows, watching her prey. Moff Tyon's shuttle was sitting in the hanger bay. A loud clang sounded throughout the hanger as the boarding ramp fell. His guards and entourage made their way down the ramp.

Tyon walked down the ramp, olive-colored uniform crisply pressed. Jaina watched as he stalked through the hanger. She observed her father-in-law greet the moff.

Jaina ducked back into the walkway. She crept down the second level walkway. Jaina watched from above as the group moved to enter a conference room. Soontir stopped the moff five meters before the door and waved off all the security detail. The two men stood still while the troops marched back down the hallway. Fel glanced up at the rafter above and nodded once they were gone.

Jaina flipped down from her post and landed in front of the door. She grinned at Moff Tyon, "Hello, sir. Welcome to Bastion. Please, come in."

Jaina palmed open the door. Tyon's eyes were wide with surprise and betrayal. He glared at Soontir, who gave the moff a hard look that offered no room for discussion. Jaina had a brief mental image of Soontir using that look on Jag and his sibling when they acted up.  
Tyon gulped, looking agitated, and walked in the room. Jaina and Soontir followed. Jaina gestured for Tyon to take a seat at the steel conference table. The room was empty, except for a pitcher and four cups on a tray. Tyon slid into a seat halfway down the table. Soontir took a seat by the door. Jaina sat across from Tyon.

"What's this about?" Tyon demanded, "Neither one of you have any authority to speak to me about any Imperial dealings."

Jaina leaned back in her chair with an expression that reminded Soontir a little too much of Han Solo.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing this isn't an Imperial dealing, isn't it?" Jaina said, "I'm going to make this brief. We know you have had frequent communications with Chief of State Daala. You're accounts have had mysterious activities. We have plenty of evidence pointing you as an accomplice regarding the attacks on the Jedi. I suggest you start talking."

"I don't know where you think you got your so-called information, Jedi, but I don't have to talk to you about anything," Tyon snapped, face turning red.

Jaina leaned forward, eyes narrowed, "We can do this easy way or we can do it the hard way. Trust me; this conversation is not the hardest situation I have been in."

Tyon snorted, "Yes, yes we all know about your duel with your brother. That still doesn't give you the right to come in here and interrogate me."

Jaina shrugged, "I never claimed it did. I suggest you start talking if you want to get out of here at a decent hour."

"That's my punishment for not admitting or denying bogus allegations? Sitting in this room? Wow, Jedi, your reputation is misleading," Tyon scoffed.

"Oh no, Moff Tyon, you see, I've uncovered several illegal purchases of yours that your sector would love to see, in addition, I believe your wife Tyria would love to see the holos we found of you and your mistress," Jaina stated, " I believe the two of you have a contract regarding her family's droid factory that would become null if you were caught."

Tyon's jaw dropped, "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

Soontir had to hand it to the young woman. She had all of her parents' stubbornness.

"That's fighting dirty, Jedi. You'd make a fair Imperial," Tyon insulted.

Jaina let out a sharp laugh, "Is this what we're going to do? Exchange insults? Please."

"I see no reason to give you what you want. You're completely sure I'm guilty of whatever crime you've cooked up. Why don't you just take me down? Why should I confess either way?" Tyon asked.

Jaina resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She knew he wouldn't confess. She wasn't that stupid. All she had to do was stall him long enough for Iella to slice into his private files aboard his transport.

"What I want to know is why he is here," Tyon asked, jerked a thumb to Soontir.

"He's serving as a witness," Jaina responded, "for both of us."

"And what role does our dear Head of State play in this little game of yours?" Tyon asked with a sneer.

"None," Jaina said.

"Your interrogation techniques are severely lax," Tyon stated.

Jaina shrugged, "Must have missed that day at the Jedi Academy."

Jaina's comlink pinged. She glanced down at it and bit the inside of her lip.

_Ben. _

Ben ran the virbro blade along the welded seam in the lower right-hand corner of the left wall. He'd tapped all the walls until he found a hollow sound. He had seen the seam before, but hadn't checked it out yet. He hoped that a hole or something was behind the panel. So far, he'd managed to break some of the poorly welded seams.

Ben cut a strip of cloth off the bottom of his tunic and wrapped it around his hand. He yanked on the metal edge and managed to bend the corner of the metal up. He spotted wires inside. He wasn't the greatest with wiring, but he had to try.

Ben heard footsteps. He stood up quickly, hiding his blade and the view of the panel. Four guards entered; three pointing their blasters at him. Ben held his hands over his head while the fourth placed a tray of food just inside the door. Ben could see more guards in the hallway.

After the guards left, he rushed over to the food. He shoved everything off the tray and took the plastic piece to the panel. He wedged it underneath the bent portion and worked it under the mental, bending it more.

Ben prayed that no one would hear the mental clangs.

_Pop!_ The sheet pulled off. Ben thanked the Force for whatever simpleton had done a shoddy welding job on this panel. He exposed a compartment filled with communication device parts. Ben pulled out the parts and got to work.

Jaina entered the small, windowless room by the meeting room. Iella was seated at the lone data station.

"I got it," she stated.

Jaina nodded, "Good. There's trouble. Ben sent an encrypted message to me ten minutes ago.  
He got Daala's information, but he's stuck on Coruscant."

"You're kidding me. He got it?" Iella asked in surprise.

"Somehow. He got himself captured," Jaina snorted, "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised."

"What now?"

Jaina pursed her lips for a minute, and then replied, "I have to get him out, but we need the rest of the information."

"Daala would sell out her accomplices," Iella pointed out.

"True," Jaina said slowly, and then grinned.

"I need to call Uncle Luke."

Daala massaged the back of her neck with her hand, trying to work out the kinks. She had detained the Skywalker offspring for two days now. Someone had to be coming after him. That's how those Jedi worked. They had an undying need to save all of their own. Daala couldn't wait. She hoped it was Luke Skywalker who came for his son. Better yet, several pathetic Jedi would come, she'd arrest them and them Skywalker would show. She'd offer a trade, back out and have a nice group of Jedi.

Daala grinned. It sounded perfect.

Daala reached into her pocket where the snapped datachip was stored. She would incinerate part of it that night. The other piece she would smash under her boot.

She looked up in annoyance as several voices entered the outer chamber of her office. Her receptionist must be out.

Daala stood. Whoever was out there was going to regret interrupting her.

She didn't even make it around the desk. The door opened to reveal six beings. Daala gritted her teeth as she recognized Jedi Kyp Durron, Kyle Katarn, Luke Skywalker and Corran Horn. Accompanying them was senators Fol Render and Esme Crix. Both members were powerful and influential. They argued every point and law Daala brought up.

This couldn't be good.

"Can I help you?" Daala asked as haughtily as she could.

"Chief of State Natasi Daala, you are under arrest for treasonous activities against the Galactic Alliance," Crix said. Render walked over to Daala and handed her a datapad with the arrest warrant. Daala took it with a look of disgust. It was legitimate.

Several guards entered the room and approached her. One reached for her wrists but she snapped away.

"You will not drag me away like some common criminal. I did not commit the crimes you accused me of," she snapped.

"Either you come quietly or we drag you out," Kyp stated.

_Durron_, Daala thought with malice. She hated him more than any being in the galaxy. He'd escaped from her clutchs, destroyed her ships and was just an overall thorn in her side.

She squared her shoulders and walked forward. She was sunk, she knew it. They knew it. Throwing a fit would only make her look foolish.

"Those won't be necessary," Daala scoffed, "I'll behave."

Katarn and Horn walked on either side of her as she was escorted from her office. Daala glanced at Durron. She swore she saw a gleeful look in his green eyes.

"Where's my son?" Luke asked, stepping close to her.

Daala gave him a chilling smile. "I have no idea."  
-

Three Moffs sat at a round table. They knew why they were there. Word of Daala's arrest had reached their ears before the end of the day. All three had tried to leave, but were stopped. Zsinzer's landspeeder was broken. Balem was detoured by Fel's aide Lyra. She had corralled him into the current room, which was down the hall from his office. Kale had been in a meeting with Head of State Fel.

Fel stood at the side of the table, flanked by his father and Jedi wife.

"Daala outed you three as her accomplices. Not only do we have proof from her, but from additional sources. You three are guilty of violating the terms agreed upon after the fall of Darth Cadeus. You orchestrated an attack in Hapan territory," Jag stated, beginning to list the charges.

"You can't punish us," Kale snapped, interrupting Jag.

"You are being extradited to the Hapes Cluster. Should the Galactic Alliance choose to try you..." Jag stated, "Well I'm sure an arrangement will be made."

Jag gestured touched a button on his wristband. The door opened and ten guards entered. The Moffs glared as they were cuffed and escorted from the room.

"We just made Tenel Ka's life easier," Jaina commented, "The Royal Family has been demanding for Moff blood for months."

"I'd be amazed if they made it to trial," Soontir commented.

Jag nodded, "Unfortunately. They are aware of that, too."

An uncomfortable silence filled the room. Jaina and Soontir hadn't had a personal encounter in the time they had returned from Hapes. The tension in the room was thick as mud.

Jag's comlink beeped. He removed it from his belt and answered it, "Fel."

"Sir, Queen Mother Tenel Ka wishes to speak with you," Lyra, Jag's assistant, said over the tiny speaker.

"On my way," he answered and switched it off. He nodded to Soontir, kissed Jaina's cheek and rushed out the door.

Jaina blew out a sigh. It was time to face the music, so to speak.

"I guess we should have it out now before Jag gets back," Jaina stated. She took a seat at the now vacant table.

Soontir nodded in agreement and sat across from her.

"I'm sorry about the money you lost from the attack on the Supply Depot," Jaina began, "I also regret the circumstances that led to Jagged's exile. I hurt your son deeply. For some crazy reason, he forgave me. It took awhile, but he forgave me."

"Jagged mentioned something about the fight for Alema Rar," Soontir stated dispassionately.

Jaina nodded, "Aunt Mara and Uncle Luke placed Jag in charge of Zekk and I. It forced us to... either deal with our issues or kill each other."

"You hurt my son. You led him on and crushed him. He was so angry with you after we rescued him," Soontir sighed, "However, I love my son. I won't put him in an awkward position making him choose."

Jaina bit her lip, unsure how to respond. Soontir was impossible to read.

"Jagged told me months ago about the mind-meld on Mrkyr. It seems to me that none of you were properly counseled after the fact. The hive mind would be more impressionable," Soontir continued, "I also understand the influence your brother had on the attacks."

Jaina nodded, still unsure of a response. She was slightly surprised that Jag had figured out the mind-meld's long-term effects. He'd never mentioned it.

"I don't want to lose Jagged again. If you are who he chooses, I can forgive you," he said, "I trust you have learned from your mistakes."

"I won't hurt him. I couldn't," Jaina told him, "For what it's worth, you have my word."

Soontir nodded, "That's all I can ask for."

It hadn't taken long for Luke to find Ben. After Daala's arrest, her guards sang like birds. Luke left her with Kyp, Kyle and Corran and went to retrieve his son.

"Dad!" Ben exclaimed as the door opened, "Did Jaina get-"

"Yes, she did. Congratulations, son. You helped remove Daala from power," Luke said as he entered the room. He hugged his son tightly.

"What next?"

"Daala's been arrested. Her trial is tomorrow. There was quite a push in the Senate to move up proceedings. Seems a lot of people don't like her," Luke said with a chuckle as they walked from the room. "The Hapes Cluster jumped on the opportunity to take the Moffs. Between you, Iella and Jaina, there're no question of guilt."

"Wow," Ben mumbled.

"Yeah."

"Dad?"

"Yes, son?"

"Do you have anything to eat? I'm starving!"

Luke started laughing. Good to know Ben's capture hadn't affected him too much.

A small blur raced down the ramp of the [i]Millennium Falcon[/i] and smacked into Queen Mother Tenel Ka. It was her private docking bay in the Fountain Palace.

"Mommy!" Allana squealed, "I missed you!"

"I missed you, too," Tenel Ka said, giving her daughter a kiss.

Han and Leia strolled down the ramp. The [i]Jade Shadow[/i] and [i]Scarlet Fire[/i] were sitting in the docking bay. Luke, Ben, Jaina and Jag were inside the palace.

"I hear the problem's solved," Han drawled.

"Yes," Tenel Ka responded, "The prisoner we caught at the dinner the other night helps the Royal Family's case."

Leia nodded. She was surprised the three were still alive, despite Tenel Ka's security measures. Hapan politics were ruthless, to say the least.

"Where's everybody?" Allana asked, bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Inside. Ben has been quite insistent that we eat," Tenel Ka said with a chuckle.

"Well we better not keep him waiting," Leia said with a grin.

Jag approached Jaina and wrapped his arms around her. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Anything interesting?" he asked, staring at the holonet broadcast in front of them.

"Not really. Looks like Daala will be sentenced soon. All laws regarding the Jedi have been overturned by the courts. The missing Jedi were returned," she responded, nodding to the muted screen.

Jag kissed her cheek, "Business as usual."

"Yes."

"What's up?" he asked.

"Thinking."

"Well don't hurt yourself."

Jaina thumped him in the chest, "Shut up, you."

Jag chuckled, and then asked, "Seriously, Jaina, what is it?"

"Do you think this will ever end? Daala's out of power. You lost three irritants on the Moff Council. Who knows if their replacements will be any better," She began, "We narrowly avoided another war."

"Thanks to you."

Jaina smiled sadly, "That's my job, isn't it? War-stopper."

Jag tightened his arms around her, "It seems that way."

"I'm tired of cleaning up Jacen's messes. It was one thing when we were children and I would help him catch his loose animals," she said. "He turned the galaxy upside down. We had almost eight months of relative peace, only for it to blow up. I'm tired, Jag. I quit."

"You quit?"

"Politics. The Jedi. My last name."

"You Solos do have a knack for trouble," Jag mused.

Jaina turned in his arms so she was facing him, "I've been thinking. I want to help you. Regardless of who replaces Daala, the Alliance is a mess. The military and senate have their own problems. I've killed. I've destroyed. I want to do something good."

"Understandable. What do you have in mind?"

Jaina turned in his arms so she was facing him, "I've been thinking. I want to help you. Regardless of who replaces Daala, the Alliance is a mess. I've killed. I've destroyed. I want to do something good."

"Like what?"

"We've been presented with an incredible opportunity. You've already initiated so much positive change for the Empire. I want to help you, Jag," she said, grasping his hands.

"What about the Jedi?" he asked.

Jaina bit her lower lip, brow furrowed in thought, "What if.. What if the Jedi had a presence here?"

"As in a satellite school similar to the one on Hapes?" he asked.

"No, not a satellite. More like a school of its own. I don't want to be affiliated with the current order. Uncle Luke has done wonderful things with the Jedi, but there's an ingrained sense of attachment to the Alliance. This would be separate, but not competing, institution."

Jag was silent for a moment. He stepped away from her to grab a datapad off an end table. He started typing numbers into it.

"Unless you have a significant amount of funds you haven't told me about, you're Jedi will have to be aligned with some body of government," he said.

"Correct."

Jag raised his right eyebrow, waiting for her to continue.

"How does the Imperial Knights sound?" Jaina asked with a sly look in her eye.

Jag grinned at her, "It's perfect."  
-


	6. Chapter 6

In some ways, Jag reflected, it was like the end of the Galactic Civil War all over again. The Galactic Alliance was scrambling for a new leader. The Jedi were regrouping. Citizens were expressing annoyance and outrage in the galaxy as a whole.

Unlike before, the Hapans had some of the blood they desired, Jag was already in a position of power, and more importantly, Jaina wasn't recovering from the duel with her twin brother.

Once more, Jag found himself sitting in a communications room feeling agitated. He'd just finished speaking with the remaining members of the Moff Council. Without the three conspirators, the tone was much more civil, but it was still the Moff Council. Dealings with them made him feel as if he'd just finished a twelve-hour dogfight with the Yuuzhang Vong.

He ran a hand over the muscles in the back of his neck, trying to remove some of the tension. His business was finished on Hapes. He was looking forward to returning to Bastion. The new members of the Moff Council would be arriving within the next two weeks. He needed to be there in time to welcome them, and have them properly investigated.

Jag looked up when he heard the door open. Jaina glided in. She walked across the room and sat in the chair next to him.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"They're more paranoid than usual," Jag responded with a shrug, and then asked, "Did the memorial service go well?"

Jaina nodded and said, "Yes. Unfortunately, Uncle Luke has gotten very good at it."

Jag rose from his chair and moved to stand behind her. He began kneading her shoulders. She dropped her head to allow him better access.

A couple minutes later, Jaina moved away from him and turned to face him.

"There's something I need to do before we leave," she stated, eyes finding his.

Jag nodded. He had a hunch he knew what it was about, but wasn't going to force her to tell him. When she was ready to talk about it, she would. He took her hands in his and maneuvered her out of the chair and into his arms. She gripped the front of his shirt and stared up at him through dark eyelashes.

Jag lowered his head and kissed her gently. It was a soft, sweet kiss. When it ended, he pulled back just enough to rest his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Jaina."

The [i]Scarlet Flame[/i] drifted through the Transitory Mists. Jag sat at the controls, maintaining a loose course. The craft had been in orbit for two hours, waiting for direction.

Jaina bit her lower lip as she fingered a metal canister in her lap. It was a hollowed out metal tube used to hold mementos of a deceased person. The tube was then ejected into space. Jaina had filled it with a handful of items that reminded her of Jacen and Anakin.

She'd placed a crystal snakeskin, a tiny fracture of a Corsica gem, and an old wookiee doll for Jacen. For Anakin, she'd placed a multitool, piece of circuit board and patch displaying Yavin IV. She had also included images of Tahiri, Tenel Ka, Allana, and her family.

Jag turned the pilot chair to face her. He rested his hand on her knee and asked, "Are you ready?"

Jaina nodded. She reached out and squeezed his hand. She stood up, clutching the canister, and walked out of the cockpit. She walked to the small hatch in the back of the ship.

She kissed the top of the canister, and then pressed the button to the inner hatch. She placed the canister inside, closed the hatch and pulled the lever to release the canister into space.

Jaina stared at the hatch and spoke, "Goodbye, Anakin. I'm sorry I turned after you died. I'm so proud of you, Kin-Kin. I'm sorry I didn't listen. I love you."

Jaina swiped tears from her eyes. Anakin was the easy part, in a way. She felt no ill will to her youngest brother. Jacen was the hard part. She gritted her teeth. She had to get through this. She had to put Jacen to rest.

"Jacen, I don't know why you thought darkness was the only way to keep peace. I wish you had told me about Allana. I will help keep her safe for you," Jaina swallowed, and then continued, "I've been angry at you for so long. I can't move on until I let you go. I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I sorry I didn't reach out to you. I'm sorry I had to kill you."

Jaina took a deep breath, "Goodbye, Jacen. I won't let what you've done hurt me anymore."

With that, Jaina swiped the tears from her eyes, turned and walked back to the cockpit. She was finished. She refused to let the ghosts of her past control her actions. She had cleaned up Jacen's mess, once again. It was time for her to live her own life.

**The End**


End file.
